


You Get My Engines Revving **wink, wink, nudge, nudge**

by R_4_L



Series: Karasuno Crows - After Graduation [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basket, haikyuu
Genre: Aged Characters, College/University AU, Fluff and broship, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions homophobic attitudes, Original Minor Characters - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Sorry but Yaku Morisuke is an asshole in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Karasuno seniors are off to University.  Just who will they meet there, and will they still play volleyball?  Bokuto has to learn to deal without Akaashi, Kuroo is without Kenma to balance him, Oikawa has no Iwizumi to keep him in check, Daichi has no one to take care of, and most importantly Asahi gets a hair cut!In my world Bokuto has bipolar disorder and suffers through severe panic attacks.  Asahi has panic attacks as well, and the methods used are not for everyone.Heads up this is a set up for a couple of following chapters/fics that are crossovers with other Kuroko no Basket and Days (thank you Hinata, Koji, and Izumi for staying friend after middle school)





	1. Confronting his parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To those who listened to my rambling "What if...." Theories and didn't immediately go "No](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+those+who+listened+to+my+rambling+%22What+if....%22+Theories+and+didn%27t+immediately+go+%22No).



> I don't own Haikyuu, that privelage belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I am a fan only.
> 
> I will be updating slowly, and not sure if this is going to turn into a more graphic fix or not so please keep an eye on the ratings as they may change, depending on how the writing goes

Asahi looked at his parents across the kitchen table. They didn't look disappointed.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" His mother pushed her long hair out of her eyes.

"My marks aren't good enough for college and I really enjoy working with engines." He couldn't meet his father's eyes.

"Asahi, are you worried about what we will say?" Naoki knew early on that his son wasn't going to follow in his footsteps and go on to university. He just didn't have the personality. He had always been a kind hearted boy, much like his youngest sister. He watched carefully as his eldest child dipped his head further and paled. "Asahi, if this is something that you believe that you will truly enjoy then go for it."

Asahi stared at his hands folded in his lap. He waited for the rest. His father moving to sit beside wasn't at all what he expected. 

"Do you remember my cousin Fumi? He's quite a bit older then me. He works in Yokohama as a salesman at one of the dealerships there. I can contact him and see if he knows of a place that will take you on as an apprentice."

That brought his head up. 

"Asahi we're not disappointed in you. You have always tried your best and worked hard. The fact of the matter is, you have always enjoyed working with your hands much more then doing school work. Mechanics are just as necessary as business men like me or teachers like your mother. Do what you enjoy."

"Be happy sweetheart," his mother kissed the top of his head as she walked passed him to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"Really bro, this is what you were so worked up about?" His younger brother stood in the doorway. "We all knew that you wouldn't be going onto University. Not because you thought it was worthless or because you're stupid. We knew because of the way your face lights up when you get your hands on an engine. Honestly it's just like watching you play volleyball."

Asahi turned and when his younger sister climbed into his lap and held his face between her little hands. "Will you fix my bike for me too?"

"Of course, Sakura." His siblings had cut the tension immediately. His father's smiling face and mother's laughter had him relaxing. This wasn't going to be as terrible as he thought.


	2. Moving Day part 1

This was not only terrible but a complete and utter disaster. Asahi looked at the boxes and suitcases of stuff and just about collapsed on the bed in utter frustration. How the hell was he supposed to figure out where to put everything and...and...and well live?

The ringing of his phone startled him. "Hello?"

Noya's larger than life voice boomed across the phone line, "Hey man, can you buzz us up? Tanaka brought a whole mess of food and the stuff is heavy."

Asahi smiled and went to buzz everyone up. He could count on Noya and the rest of his friends to help lift his mood. Opening the door he let in the noisy crew. Tanaka and Noya had their arms filled with containers and bags. Daichi and Suga were right behind them with a boxes in their arms too.

"Love the hair, now move," Noya barged passed his slack jawed friend.

"What?" Asahi stumbled, grabbing dishes from Tanaka and leading the way into the kitchen.

"Your folks knew that we were planning on coming up and asked if we could bring up some stuff."

"Saeko is making a trip later this week to help bring up the bigger pieces of furniture that had been in storage." Tanaka had taken over the kitchen. He was unpacking dishes and containers from bags and putting them in the fridge or freezer. Moving around the room like he lived there. 

Suga pushed his timid friend into one of the bar stools by the kitchen. "When did you decide to do that?" giving a pointed look at Asahi's head

Asahi ran a hand over his newly shorn locks. "Yesterday. I worked a full shift in the garage with Hiroshi the day before and my hair kept getting in the way even though it was pulled back. I figured it was time for a change anyways."

"Well it looks good on you." Daichi smiled, it would take some time to get used to Asahi with short stylish hair in stead of the ponytail he wore through out the last year of high school, but it really did suit his friend. "How is work?"

Asahi had never been a super strong student. He graduated from high school alright, but trying to fight his way into a University or College against stronger and more confident student would be difficult. Thankfully he hadn't wanted to go for higher education. Asahi worked wonders with engines and had always wanted to be a mechanic. "The garage is great. There are four other guys and it's fairly close, I can walk to work. The bonus is Hiroshi; he owns the garage and is a friend of my Dad's cousin Fumi, is willing to sponsor me for my mechanic's papers. I'll have to take some classes, but I can look into that next semester at college just down the street."

"Man it sounds like you have it made." Tanaka slapped him on the back as he slid onto the same seat as Suga. Just over two years together and they were still a cute couple.

"What about volleyball?" Noya grabbed an apple from the dish on the counter that Tanaka had just filled and started munching.

"Volleyball will have to wait until I can find out if there's a neighborhood rec team around here, or if I qualify for the College team." 

Daichi stood with his hands on his hips, "let's get the rest of these boxes unloaded. Asahi your folks sent up some kitchen supplies and linens. There is still a couple of boxes in the van. Asahi you start in the kitchen, Suga you take the linens, Noya the bedroom. Tanaka stop kissing your boyfriend and come and help me bring up more boxes."

Asahi smiled as everyone left to do what they were told. Daichi may no longer be the captain of their volleyball team- Hell only two of them were still on the team at all, but everyone still listened to him.

By seven that night the group had the boxes unloaded, everything put away, and the cardboard broken down and ready for recycle. Daichi was on the phone ordering pizza. Asahi looked around his apartment, it was almost a home. He still needed a couch of some sort, but that was coming next week with Saeko. 

"How did you know?" The question could have been over shadowed by the boisterous group if it wasn't for the fact that these guys knew him.

"Asahi we know you." Noya spoke up. "Your parents moved you up last week and stayed for three days making sure that you had the most basic of items needed for your apartment. We all knew that after four days on your own, you'd start feeling overwhelmed. I have to say this apartment is sweeeet. How'd you manage to snag it without needed a roommate or four?" The apartment was on the large size. It not only had a large kitchen and living area, but a really large bedroom and bath. Of course is was on the fourth floor, but the view from the balcony was great.

"The building owner is related to one of the guys at the shop. He introduced me and when he found out that I'm pretty handy with regular maintenance, he agreed to not only upgrade my apartment but to keep the rent where it was as long as I agreed to be the onsite maintenance man."

"Ooooh, Asahi in a tool belt knocking on your door. That'd be hot." Noya teased his friend just to watch the blush climb across his face.

Daichi decided to take pity on the guy, "coming up here to help you out also let's me figure out just where things are. I'm moving up in two weeks." Daichi's voice was steady, but Asahi could see the fine shaking in his hands. "Granted I'm going to be living in dorms on campus, but I won't be far away. It's like three train stops, so..."

"What Diachi is trying to say is that you may want to invest in a good futon as he may be crashing here more often then not. Don't be afraid to charge him rent." Suga joked.

"Well if nothing else, I'll be close enough to get together with you once in a while." Daichi wasn't sure if he was making the offer for Asahi or for himself. It was a big step for both of them. They had not only left their hometown and friends there, but we're living on their own. He didn't want to lose this friendship.

Tanaka was the one to bring the evening to a close. "I don't really want to break things up, but we need to get going and head home. I promised Saeko that I'd bring the van back tonight. She needs it for tomorrow."

Asahi watched his friends pile into the van and head back to Karasuno. It was good to see them. Daichi was going to be close, but Asahi didn't fool himself into believing that they would see a lot of each other. Daichi course load was going to be insane. The guy was going in for medicine. Suga was going to a local college, so he was still able to live at home and see Tanaka and the rest of the guys. Noya and Tanaka had both promised to Skype him once in a while and keep him up on how things were going with the team. 

When the alarm went off the next morning he was ready to head into work. As he jogged to the garage, he realized that he missed working out. He'd have to check out the running trails around the apartment and maybe see if he could install a chin up bar out on the balcony.

"Azumane, good to see you on time." Hiroshi was just unlocking the front doors as Asahi reached the garage. "Go and stash you stuff, we have a couple of basic oil and fluid changes that you can start on. The paperwork is on wall. Koji will be here in an hour. If you need anything just ask."

Asahi spent the rest of the day working on basic repairs and getting used to the lay out of the shop. Something told him that working at the garage was going to be a good thing. Asahi got very comfortable going to and from work and becoming familiar with the stores in the area. He talked to the shop owners along the way. Mr Lin and his wife ran the little corner grocery store. They had moved from Hong Kong, with their family. The youngest daughter always blushed when she saw him. The small cafe served an amazing sweet dumpling and a sesame bun that he could eat everyday. It was starting to feel like home. 

"So, what are you doing on the weekend of the ninth?"

Asahi had changed from his work clothes into shorts and a t shirt. He eaten supper and was debating the idea of going for a run, when Diachi called.

"Well, I don't work so that a good thing. Why what did you have in mind?" He sat on the couch. It was really comfortable and he found his eyes drifting shut.

"Asahi are you even listening."

He jerked upright, 'Yes?" The laughter on the other end let him know that he'd been caught. Asahi ran his hand down his face, "sorry man, I worked a ten today. I was thinking about going for a run, but maybe I'll just work out here for a bit before going to bed."

"The job's going well?" Daichi couldn't understand why Asahi always sold himself short. Sure the guy wasn't the smartest in the class, but he wasn't stupid by any means. He just really needed some self confidence. 

"The job is amazing, I'm learning a lot. Hiroshi and Koji let me work on all sorts of different vehicles, I mean right now I mostly help with what they're doing or they watch my work, but still it's been cool. I've taken home some of the manuals to read so I'm familiar with the different types of engines and issues we deal with. Most of it is common enough stuff. Things like fluid changes and basic upkeep." He kept talking warming up to the subject.

Daichi could hear the smile through the phone line. So maybe Asahi didn't need to go to university. The only other time he had ever heard his friend as excited was when he had talked about volleyball. "What about volleyball?"

"I asked around and it seems that there is no rec team, not with two universities so close. I did ask at the school and one is said that if I took a course, even a night class, and if I make the team then I can play."

"Well, I might end up playing against you if I make the uni team." He sighed, "that's what I was calling about, I'm moving up on the ninth and wanted to know if you could lend a hand."

Asahi levered himself off of the couch and over to the calendar he had hanging up. Adding Daichi's name to the weekend in question, "I've got you written in now. Just give me a call when you're an hour out to make sure I'm up and ready. I'll even cook supper that night, who's coming with you?"

"Should just be my Dad, Suga and me."

"Alright, I'll have supper ready to go and we can move all your stuff in." Asahi was a pretty good cook, the kitchen was one place he had confidence in his skills. "You're in dorms right?"

"Yeah, still no idea who my roommate is going to be."

"Well, I'll have you know I bought a brand new futon, so if it's really bad, you have a place to crash."

"Awesome. Man, you are the best. I'm also looking forward to you showing me around the neighborhood. If I know you, you've already scoped everything out and had made friends with everyone at every store."

"Well, not quite everyone," he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No complaints here Asahi, anyway I just wanted to make sure that you were free and that you could help." 

The rest of the conversation flowed to what everyone else was doing. Daichi even joked about how he had given Ennoshita his little strategy book of tricks to deal with everyone on the team. "I even told him to fill in the blank pages with ideas to use for the new first years. He made some comment about keeping it as a team heirloom to pass on, every captain just adding information on how to deal with the newbies. All I said was no blackmail."

Asahi hung up and walked to the bookcase in his living area. The photo of the Karasuno volleyball team was sitting in proud display. Sure he had played in middle school and all three years of high school, but it was the last year that meant the most. It wasn't even about them winning, it had been the friendships they had made and the way the team had meshed together so well. Supported each other through the ups and downs of life that meant the most. 

He walked out onto the balcony and the chin up bar he had finally installed out there to relax a bit. Working through the small routine he had for keeping in shape, he figured that maybe his next purchase should be either a bike or some weights to switch things up. 

****


	3. Moving day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi moves up to Toyko and finds out just who his roommate is!! Oh won't that be a fun pair to watch as their friendship (yes friendship) grows.

The next week showed a marked increase in the number of move ins. Not only was the university Daichi attending close, but so were two different colleges. There were a lot of students moving in. Every once in a while, as he went to and from work, or on a jog, or shopping, he would spy a familiar face. He ran into Mako, a friend from middle school. The two of them had lunch together and caught up on each other's lives.

He had a routine of sort, every morning he would work out on the balcony before going for a run, then breakfast and getting ready for the day. If he worked he either walked or rode his bike to work, at night he switched to lifting weights before relaxing with a tv show or reading. It was really quite simple but it suited him fine. Saturday morning dawned bright and clear as Asahi plunged in his headphone and headed off for a run. He had planned a simple hot pot, it wasn't really the season for it, but he could set the broth to simmer and keep warm. He could get everything else prepped and sitting in the fridge for when they were done. On top of that he knew that Daichi loved hot pot no matter what the season. 

Daichi was moving into dorms, they weren't that far away really, if it wasn't for the fact that accommodation on campus was included in his scholarship, Asahi knew that he'd have a roommate. But Daichi had worked really hard to get the scholarships and grants that he did. The majority of his first year was paid for, and there was a good chance that if he kept his marks up, that he could get his second year paid for too. He had faith in his friend. When Daichi wanted something, he normally got it. He was going to make one hell of a doctor. He had the confidence, the intelligence and more importantly the will.

He had cleaned and cut all the vegetables and was just finishing slicing the beef super thin when Daichi texted. ~meet us at dorm?~

~give me 20, what room?~ Asahi threw some garbage bags, box cutters and a six pack of water into a backpack and headed towards the university. He knew which building Daichi was staying in, just not the room number.

He dodged other students and parents, boxes and bags before finding the right room. He knocked on the open door frame, "Help has come."

"Azumane just in time," Mr Sawamura looked flustered, Suga and Daichi were trying to open boxes with their fingers.

"You're missing something aren't you?" He pulled off his backpack and pulled out the box cutters.

"Asahi, you are an absolute genius," Daichi reached for one a quickly sliced open the box.

"I also brought water, string, and garbage bags."

"Daichi is right, you are a genius Azumane. We were so worried about making sure that everything stay closed and safe on the trip up that we didn't think about how we were going to open things when we got here. Thank you." Mr Sawamura took another cutter and opened a different box. 

It wasn't long before half of the dorm room started looking like home. Boxes were broken down and tied up. Clothes were hung up and books put on shelves. The conversation was pretty basic, the three friends cognizant of Daichi's father being there. 

Suga stopped and cracked open a bottle of water, "So who's the roommate?"

"No idea," Daichi handed a bottle of water to his father and took a swig out of anther. "All I was told was that they would be reassigning me a roommate. I guess the first guy quit or complained or something. There's a waiting list for dorms though so who knows who I'll get."

"What are you planning on doing with the duffle bags and suitcases?" Asahi looked around the dorm and they seemed to be pretty much finished.

"Likely keep one, but the others? Dad, you want to take them home?"

"Sure. Diachi, you have a room key to lock up right?" At Daichi's nod he continued, "well then let's take the cardboard and the garbage outside and leave for a bit."

"Well we can start out for my place, I have everything prepped for supper. When do you start classes?"

"Monday." Daichi stretched and put a large folded up duffle bank on top of his wardrobe. 

Suga smiled, "Mr Sawamura and I are heading home tonight. I don't have to be anywhere until Tuesday morning for class."

"That's right you started mid-week didn't you?" Asahi made a snap decision. "Daichi, why don't you pack what you need for the night and spend it at my place. That way I can show you around the neighborhood tomorrow."

"Daichi said you were working as a mechanic? When do you work Azumane?" Mr Sawamura was glad that his son was keeping in touch with his friends regardless of where or if they were going on to university. 

Asahi blushed a little, "I don't have another shift at the garage until Tuesday."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Diachi found a backpack and went to work. After that everything went pretty quickly and soon, Mr Sawamura was loading Asahi's bike in the back of the borrowed truck as they made their way over to Asahi's apartment.

Mr Sawamura was impressed the apartment. "You live alone?" Generally apartments this sized had two or three roommates to make things more affordable.

"I work for Mr. Toshiro, the building owner on the side. I do a lot of the little maintenance, yard work and repairs in exchange for reduced rent. It also helps that the man is a friend of the family that I'm working for, who is a friend of my family."

"Well whatever the reason, it's a good deal. This is a nice apartment and in a good neighborhood." Mr. Sawamura's approval set the tone for the rest of the evening. Asahi pulled out the hot pot and everyone ate their fill. Suga left with promises to keep in touch and say hello to everyone, while Daichi watched his dad leave with tears in his eyes.

"I know I'll still see him, but it's like.." Daichi was washing the dishes they had used, allowing Asahi to put them away in the proper spot.

"It's the end of one part of our lives and the beginning of another." The silence between them was comfortable as they moved from the kitchen to the living area. Asahi remembered that it was just near the end of the first year of high school when Daichi's father had gotten into a serious train accident. It had left the normally active man with reduced mobility and losing his job. It had been a rough couple of weeks, Asahi and Suga spending a lot of time with Daichi doing what they could to help him through. "Your Dad was looking good."

"Yeah. Suga and I did all the heavy lifting although I know he over did it today and he'll be sore tomorrow. Suga will be driving home and he promised to stop over every once in a while. Mom already promised to call either Suga or Tanaka if there were things that need doing at the house, and I can't make it home."

They pair spent the next day walking around the area near the University. Asahi pointed out different shops that he had found. When Sunday night came Asahi didn't really want to see Daichi leave, but at the same time he was looking for some alone time. The building he was in was starting to get a lot busier as well. Many of the apartments had been rented out in late June waiting for the fall semesters to start. Some of the faces looked familiar, Asahi was sure that he'd seen them at different volleyball tournaments.

Daichi's message late the next week was amusing. ~It's Oikawa!~

Asahi was confused, what was Oikawa? He dialed his best friend back, "Daichi what the hell are you talking about?"

"My roommate, it's Oikawa. You remember the setter from Aoba Josai? He's my roommate."

Asahi chuckled to himself, "well at least you will have something to talk about. Have you tried out for the volleyball club?"

"Yeah, won't hear back until after the weekend. Oikawa said there were a number of good players form our prefecture that enrolled here and tried out too. He saw Sasaya from Date Tech and I swear I saw Kuroo's hair in the hall way."

Moving out on to the balcony, Asahi shook his head, "only Kuroo could be identified by his hair." Thinking about Kuroo reminded him of all the training camps they'd been to. Crap, Bokuto. He'd have to give the guy a call to see where he was at. Last he remembered the owl was staying in the city, he just couldn't remember if he was planning on staying at home, an apartment, or dorms; let alone which school. He really should have paid more attention.

"Well I talk to you later, I still have a late lab."

Hanging up Asahi laughed outright. How the hell did Daichi manage to get paired up with Oikawa he didn't know, but it would make for an interesting year. If they didn't get along, he was sure that Daichi would end up bunking with him. Well it was a wait and see situation right now. Putting everything out of his mind, Asahi got ready for a run.


	4. Cat and Owl room together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto are roomies but go to different universities. Seeing familiar faces in the hallways is always fun and will lead to even more enjoyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irregular updates...Sorry everyone. Again not Beta'd and I don't own Haikyuu. Please enjoy and leave kudos and comments.

Tetsuro was glad that he was rooming with Bokuto even if they were going to different schools. The two of them understood each other. Tetsuro was going in for a physiotherapist, while Bokuto was working on an education degree. They worked well together, their schedules posted for both to see. They had similar class hours which meant they could spend most evenings together, studying or just hanging out. 

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Kuroo walked into the apartment, hanging up his jacket and putting his stuff away. 

Bokuto was leaning against the kitchen bar staring out the balcony window. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to just sit here and drool over Mr. Beefcake working on those lovely abs."

"Oooh! Is he outside again?" Kuroo grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and walked over to join his friend. "The Gods were smiling on us when we were able to move in across the courtyard from him. I love watching his shoulder muscles flex. And that ass."

"I know right. I would so tap that in a second if I could and I don't even swing that way."

Kuroo laughed and slapped the former owl on the back. "Yeah, but I do and I second that statement. Now if only I can get an introduction."

"So should I just go out there and yell that you wanna date, or should I be more subtle and actually buzz his apartment?"

"Neither, let's just sit here and enjoy the view." Tetsuro leaned against he railing beside one of his best friends. He watched the guy across the street and then turned to watch his roommate. "Hey man. I gotta ask. How is it you are okay with me being gay?"

Bokuto laughed, "you do remember that Akaashi is gay too right? I mean he's dating Karasuno's little crow."

"Yeah, but having a friend that's gay is different then living with them."

"Akaashi and I became friends when he was a first year. He helped a lot with my mood swings anytime the doctors messed with my meds. It was one of those night of staying up and talking that he told me he was possibly gay or bi. We talked about how he was more attracted to a person then a gender. That night he was shocked that I had no problem with him sleeping in the same bed as me. Hell we'd been doing that for months and nothing had happened so what was going to change now? There's nothing different just because it's you and Akaashi. You're still one of my best friends, who you sleep with isn't going to change that; unless you're planning to jump my fine ass?" He cuffed Kuroo on the the back of the head. "Smarten up man. You're my friend and that's all there is too it. You've put up with my issues, I mean I know that me being bi-polar with a side of panic attack can be an issue. You've managed to help me keep a level head, not over react and yet still allow me to be me. That means a lot."

"Shit this is becoming an emotional land mine." Kuroo turned back to workout man and watched as they guy changed from lateral pulls to leg lifts. 

"What happened?" Koturo knew that something had happened to have Tetsuro questioning things. He could text Kenma, but honestly he was hoping that Kuroo would just tell him.

"I tried to call Yaku again. He won't answer my calls."

"Tetsu, just give the guy time. You've reached out to him, if he doesn't respond then you're going to have make the decision to cut your ties and accept it. You've done everything you can. You can't change who you are, and I'd be very pissed if you did." He couldn't believe that Yaku was a fucking homophobic ass who couldn't see pass the fact that Kuroo was attracted to men. 

Yaku and his cousin Rei were both supposed to be their other roommates. Kuroo just wanted someone reliable to help pay rent, while Bokuto had been worried about someone else knowing about his medical history. Luckily the two had no problem sharing a room as Bokuto needed space for himself, and while Kuroo couldn't care less, the cousins had agreed to stay in the same room in case they found a fifth to help with rent even more. Two months living together and a week before school started; Kuroo had brought home his first date and Rei had freaked out on Kuroo. When he and Yaku got home it had only escalated. The demands for Kuroo to be thrown out for being a deviant and a freak had fallen on deaf ears. The lease was in Kuroo and Bokuto's name and besides the two of them were best buds. Kuroo had been devastated, Yaku had been on the Nekoma team and had played with bed headed Cat all three years, he had never said anything before, why was it now that it was an issue. Yaku claimed he hadn't known before, and while Bokuto knew that Kuroo hadn't advertised the fact that he was gay, he sure the hell hadn't hidden it either. He knew that most of Nekoma had caught Akaashi and Hinata in a kiss or two whenever the three teams had gotten together for a practice, but Kuroo had never mentioned anyone having an issue with it. The more he thought of it the angrier he got. In the end Yaku and Rei had moved out and Yaku had refused any form of communication from his former captain. 

Bokuto thought about his best friend, Akaashi labeled himself as bi, although he seemed to lean more towards gay. He had no issues with who his friend dated, only in how he was treated. That wasn't to say if he found out that Keiji was treating little Hinata badly he wouldn't jump down Keiji's throat. Tetsuro was the same. The man could sleep with whomever he wanted, but if whatever relationship he was in turned unhealthy for either party, he'd be sitting the former cat down with a 'come to Jesus talk', "So on to a better conversation, how was class today?"

Tetsuro went to the nearby University to study physiotherapy. He was glad that Bokuto had asked him to share an apartment, the two of them had always gotten along well. "You wouldn't believe it." Kuroo tried to put on a smile, "I think I saw Daichi in the hallway. He was too far away for me to call out to him. I'm going to have to text Kenma to get Hinata's number to ask him for Daichi's contact info, and holy shit is that a long about way to find out. It sounded a hell of a lot easier in my head." Plus if Daichi was living off campus, he might be willing to move in and help with rent. Going back to two people in a three bedroom apartment was tough. It wasn't that the rent was extraordinarily high, but with only two of them it made things a little tighter on the budget. His parents were helping them out as best they could and Bokuto's dad kept sending over food and having groceries delivered but every little bit helped. 

"We could take the easy way and just call Daichi himself." Bokuto laughed.

"And how are we going to do that? I sure as hell don't have his number."

"No but I do. Akaashi and Hinata had some issues last year thanks to an interfering asshole. Anyway, I tried to keep Akaashi from making the biggest mistake of his life but I needed help from the little crow's captain. I kept the number and we've talked off and on since the training camps. He'd ask for advice and I'd say something off the wall, and then he would call Akaashi and ask the same thing. It's been a fun friendship. I kept telling him more and more outrageous things, just to watch him scramble and freak out." Bokuto smiled.

"You. Are. Mean. I like it." Kuroo grinned and downed the rest of his soda, as Bokuto started messing around on his phone. 

Koturo hummed sometime popular tunes as he texted. "Daichi says hi by the way." His thumbs just flew over the keyboard. "So get this, it was Daichi you saw in the hallway today, he's taking pre-med like you are, so it's possible that you guys will actually be in a couple of classes at some point."

"Bah! Not likely, unless it's this year. The only classes that might be relevant are these first year ones that damn near everyone has to take at some point in time. Next year is when I start specializing in physio and if he's pre-med then he'll be going onto bigger and better things."

"Well it seems like he's staying on campus." Bokuto beamed over at his friend, "that is so cool, he's even tried out for the volleyball team."

"Wouldn't that be cool, Daichi and I on the same team! Christ man, you make yours and we'll be playing against each other once again. Only this time I'll have Daichi on my side."

Bokuto was enrolled in a different university for education and they had their own volleyball team. Bokuto had already made the team and was finding his place with their setter.  
"I still need to make sure that I actually stay on the team and don't end up as a bench warmer, besides they haven't finished try outs. The captain said that there were a couple of night students who wanted to try out."

Kuroo knew just how Bokuto was and didn't think there would be a problem with his skills, it would be making the connection to someone on the team that might be the stumbling block. He looked back over to the balcony. Work out guy had switched again. "Oooh, crunches."

Bokuto's eyes jumped from the phone in his hand to the apartment across the street. "Damn but he is good." He looked at the supports of the balcony above their's, "do you think we could get a bar up here too? I mean the work outs he does, man that would be great for both of us."

"It'd be nice if I could see his face, I mean I already like his abs and ass. Man he is so hot." Kuroo crossed both arms on the railing and leaned in to get comfortable.

Bokuto shook his head as he went back inside, still texting.

~OMFG need to intro catboy to balcony guy~

Daichi's response was fast, ~?~

~Catboy's drooling~

The phone rang and Bokuto laughed when he saw it was Daichi. The guy really didn't like texting that much, he tended to spell out everything. "Gave up on the texting eh?"

"Yeah, well you know me. I'd rather actually talk to a person. So why is Kuroo drooling and who the hell is balcony guy?"

"Well Kuroo and I are roomies, although we do need a third, if you hear of anyone?....anyway the guy across the courtyard workouts on his balcony and his body is almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Well A- perfection would be me; and B- it's male."

Daichi laughed, only Bokuto would say something like that. 

"You're laughing at my jokes? Are you that starved for human interaction? Is your roommate that bad?" Bo walked into his room and laid back on the bed. This was a friendship he wanted to keep, it reminded him so much of how he talked to Akaashi. 

"Actually my roommate is another volleyball player. The guy's not too bad, he can be a little self absorbed, but at least he's got his head on straight when it comes to classes. We're actually in a lot of the same classes, so we can compare notes and help each other for homework."

"Another volleyball player? Did he try out too? Have you seen him play? Is he any good?"

"Whoa slow down there, one question at a time. Yes he tried out at the same time I did. We played against each last year. He's got a wicked serve and is a damn good setter."

"Like Kageyama good or .."

"No he's not a genius like Kageyama, but he was Kageyama's senior in middle school and still damn good. He was captain of Aboa Josai and they gave us a good run for our money. "

Bokuto grinned, "cool!"

"What's Kuroo's number? We can maybe meet up for lunch or something on campus, or the four of us can get together. Hell, Asahi is close by too."

"Really? What school is he at?" Bokuto liked the former Karasuno ace, he was quiet and timid but that was just a way to sucker you in. He had a really kick ass spike. The two of them had gotten to be really close when Bokuto had a panic attack during a training camp and Akaashi hadn't been there. It had been Asahi who had been there for him, and had given him something no one else ever had. A friend who had been there.

Daichi mentally crossed his fingers and hoped he wasn't going to get his friend hurt. Too many people had looked down Asahi for going into a blue collar job. "He's not going to school. He's working with a distant cousin at an auto garage."

"Cool. I forgot how good he was with his hands. I'll have to call him later and give him shit for not keeping in touch." The conversation drifted back and forth between class, homework, and volleyball strategies. "You got plans for the weekend?" It was a spur of the moment invitation.

"Nothing so far, but it is only Tuesday. Why?"

"Why don't you and your roomie come over. I'll cook up supper and you guys bring drinks."

"Well, I can't speak for everyone. Oikawa is at the library and I'll have to talk to Asahi. Text me the address, and I'll get back to you tomorrow or the next day."

Bokuto plugged in his phone, and went back out to talk to Kuroo. If he was planning a house party he better make sure that it was okay. "Hey Kuroo, beefcake still out there?"

"No, he went inside, but it was a damn fine show." He sat at the table and brought out at textbook and some paper.

"We don't have anything planned for the weekend do we?"

Kuroo looked up, "what the fuck, are we dating? I don't know what your plans are? Why"

"Like you could handle my fine ass, but we do have the calendar for a reason. Anyways the reason I wanted to know was because I invited Daichi and his roomie over. Oh hey, Asahi is in the area too. I'll do some baking this week so we have food to feed them."

"Well if it's Daichi, I guess that means we should clean up the common rooms at least. When was the last time you did laundry?" Kuroo watched as Bokuto paled and went back to his notes on the anatomy of the arm. There was supposed to be a test on the next couple of days and he wanted to ace it. "Well I'm not going to think about anything but this stupid test and maybe workout dude." He ignored the way Bokuto rushed around picking up sweaters and socks that somehow always got left on the floor.


	5. Dinner with Friends

Kuroo passed his anatomy test with ease, which put him in the right frame of mind to help host Daichi and his roommate. Daichi had let them know that Asahi thought he had to work. They'd snag him another time, if he didn't get off on time. He washed floors and straightened the living room, even tossing both his and Bo's laundry in to wash. Bokuto was busy in the kitchen. The guy was awesome at baking and had a cake on the counter cooling. There was even a pasta dish in the oven for supper, and muffins for them for the next week. Things were just finishing up when the bell rang from downstairs. The knock on the door a minute later had him smiling as Bokuto answered the door with his loud greeting and laughter. 

"Kuroo!" Daichi walked into the living area, "it's good to see you man." 

"Hey!" Kuroo noticed the good looking man behind him. 

"Let me introduce Toru Oikawa, he's also in pre-med and my roommate. He was the captain and setter for Aboa Josai last year."

Kuroo stuck out his hand in greeting, "Tetsuto Kuroo, I'm in physiotherapy and was captain and ace of Nekoma. I'm sure Bokuto introduced himself. Welcome."

They sat at the table as Bokuto pulled out his pasta dish. Eating and talking about what was new, the classes they were in, and the teams they left behind. Kuroo was excited that both Daichi and Oikawa had tried out for the university volleyball team. "Bokuto made his team. If the three of us make it then we'll be playing against the lone owl."

"Hey, now," Bokuto pointed his fork at his roomie, "Masaki made the team, he was the captain of Ubugawa, remember him from the training camps?" 

Daichi grimace and nodded, "they had the killer serves for a team right?"

Koturo smiled, "yeah, and there are a couple of other good player too, at least I recognize their faces from other games and tournaments; and that's just the first years."

"Yeah our seniors are insanely good too." Kuroo grinned.

Daichi figured he'd better change topic, not that volleyball wasn't interesting but with those two trying to one up each other it could degrade quickly. "Sooooo, Bokuto told me about 'balcony guy'? Just who is that?"

The way Kuroo turned red and the grin that broke across Bokuto's face told him that this was going to be good.

"Kuroo's new obsession." The owl said.

"Really?" Daichi rested his chin on his hand and smirked, "so this new obsession, what does he look like?"

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

"Hello! Do you think I'm completely stupid. You tried to hit on Yamaguchi last year at the training camp. We know that you're gay so yeah I think it's a guy. What's he like?" 

"Yamaguchi? He was the one with the wicked jump float serve? The quiet one; right?" Toru knew most of the Karsuno players, even if he had his own nicknames for them. 

Bokuto nodded, "He's best friends with the tall glasses kid with the attitude. The funny thing was Kuroo kept hitting on the guy and Yamaguchi was so intimidated he might as well have been straight."

The four of them laughed, even as Kuroo turned red.

There was no censure in Bokuto's comments and only acceptance in the laughter. Yamaguchi was a lot like Kenma, and Kuroo felt a little protective over the guy. The humor he saw in Daichi's brown eyes had him answering honestly. "Fine," He gave a dramatic sigh, "the guy lives in the building across the way and works out like all the time. He's so hot, even Bokuto said he'd do him and you know how straight he is." He glanced at the clock, he knew workout dude should be out there soon. 

Bokuto pulled out another round of drinks and handed them out. 

Oikawa smiled his thanks, this night was going well. He hoped to have two more friends on campus. The fact one of them was also gay made him feel better about being here. "Well, Kuroo, if nothing comes of balcony guy, at least you and I can go hit the club scene together. I've been asking Daichi to go with me."

"And I keep telling you that I'm not hitting a gay club just to watch you make an ass of yourself. I can do that at the dorms or on the court." The rest of the table laughed at Toru's pout.

Kuroo shrugged, "as long as it's not too high brow..." He let the insult sit. Oikawa looked like some damn preppy rich kid, while Kuroo was more middle class. 

"Nah, just tired of going to the regular clubs and not being able to dance with men." Oikawa's smile transformed his face from handsome to down right stunning.

"He can't handle all the fan-girls, and then who ever he goes with gets pissed because the girls don't pay attention to anyone else." Daichi smirked, he got a perverse sense of pleasure watching Toru get flocked by pretty women while the handsome men he was really looking for glared at him.

Kuroo shook his head as he took his drink and headed out to the balcony ahead of everyone else. Bokuto may bug him but he really did want to see the guy again. The door opened and soon enough Daichi stood beside him.

"Hey, Bokuto told me about Yaku, don't sweat it man. I know you have other friends that support you, so focus on them." He bumped Tetsuro's shoulder with his and went back to sipping his drink. "So, we're out here for a reason?"

Kuroo snorted, trying to ignore the fact that his face was turning bright red again. "Yeah, balcony guy is in the building across the way that works out every evening, about this time. I can never get a clear view of him, but he's pretty hot. Of course Bokuto has to bug me about it."

"Of course he does. He's your friend after all. I hear he still sends weird texts to Tsukishima. Hell, you should see the shit he sends me." Daichi smiled. Turning to look at the building that held Kuroo's attention he sputtered, spitting out his drink.

"Daichi? Are you ok?"

Wiping his mouth on his arm, he started to laugh. Oh this was going to be so good. "Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec." He went inside and headed towards the bathroom. Behind the closed door Daichi pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

~A whatcha doing?~. It wasn't long before a response came back.

~leaving wrk why?~

~plans to lift?~

~WTF? What's going on?~

~txt me when u get home ~ Daichi pocketed his phone. Plan set in motion he returned to the the balcony, his attention back to Kuroo. "So how's it going living with Bo?"

"So far so good. We get along well, he's kinda weird about his room." Kuroo glanced at the balcony across the way. It looked like work out guy was late. Turning to lean his back against the railing he watched his gray haired roommate through the closed door. Oikawa and Bokuto were still busy. "Listen before the others two come out, Kou said that you know about his attacks?" Kuroo still didn't know what to call them, but was glad when Daichi nodded. "Would it be okay to get together. I think I have a handle on things but I'd like to have you weigh in."

Daichi remember his first encounter with Asahi's panic attack. It had scared him so much that he had spent the next two week doing research and talking to Asahi and his family. The thing is Asahi's panic attacks were mostly stress related. Bokuto was dealing with bipolar on top of the panic attacks, and from what Akaashi had passed on, they weren't connected and therefore unpredictable. "Have you talked to Bokuto about your concerns? I mean I assume you've talked to his dad and likely even Akaashi, right?"

"Yeah, and I asked Kou who he would feel comfortable with me talking to. He mentioned you and Asahi as you're both here. And yeah I've talked to Akaashi and his dad. His dad was really cool about it, and promised to keep me update with his meds and any changes they make as that can throw things for a loop." Kuroo turned again, unable to keep still, and leaned his folded arms on top of the railing, and looked out across the courtyard. "I guess I'm more scared of screwing things up. I mean Kenma was just withdrawn and anti social. I could either joke around or prod him to loosen up or just be there and let him pull into himself. Panic attacks are a different thing."

Daichi leaned in beside him, "you'll handle it fine, Kuroo. You've got a number of us to call if you need to, and as long as Bokuto doesn't close down, he'll let you know what he needs too."


	6. And now for Balcony guy....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is balcony guy....

Kuroo and Daichi moved back inside, Kuroo's mood had fallen when it was apparent that his new obsession wasn't going to make an appearance tonight. He tried to hide it and was thankful that the others let him. The way that Oikawa fit in with the insults and jokes was wonderful. It just meant that he had one more friend here on campus

The buzz of his phone had Daichi excusing himself to read his text.

~ok home now, what's up?~

He was going to have to talk his way out of this one later. ~go lift~

~?~

~pls~

~u o me~

Daichi grinned, things were looking up. On the way back to the balcony he nudged Bokuto and Oikawa who had been having an intense side conversation, "Come on guys, you're not going to want to miss this."

The pair had been having a good conversation about volleyball and people they had in common. Oikawa was going to refuse, but something in his roommates eyes had him standing before he knew it. Daichi wasn't often devious but when that side did peek out it was fun to watch. A nudge at his side had him looking at Bokuto.

"Do you get the sense that he knows something the rest of us don't?" The whispered comment had Oikawa nodding. 

They stood out on the balcony chatting quietly. When Daichi's smile lit his entire face the other three looked to see what had captured his attention. Sure enough there across the way was a guy in a loose tank top in bright yellow and navy shorts. He was doing chin ups. With the two buildings at a forty five degree angle to one another, it meant that Daichi's group was able to watch the workout guy mostly from behind.

"So that's the guy?" Daichi asked.

Bokuto laughed and elbowed his friend before Kuroo could reply, "yeah, that's the one that has Tetsu in knots. He's often waxing poetic about the guy's shoulders, abs and ass. I mean, he is hot, but if you never meet him, it's like drooling over some cover model. Useless."

"It maybe useless, but I have to agree with Kuroo. Between that ass and the rest of his body... Well let's just say I wouldn't toss him out of bed for eating cookies." Oikawa grinned, at Daichi rolling his eyes. Oh yeah his roommate definitely knew something the rest of them didn't.

The others three laughed and conversation flowed once again, every couple of minutes, Daichi watched as Kuroo's eye drift over to the opposite building. He watched as the man on the balcony dropped to his feet and headed inside. Looking at Kuroo, Daichi stuck his hand in his pocket, playing with his phone, "do you want to meet him?"

"Well I keep talking about it, but how the hell do I do that? I mean I can't guess the apartment number, do I just stand outside and wait for him to leave one day? 'Hi, you don't know me but I've been drooling over your body for like a month now, wanna go out?' That's not really going to work Daichi. For crying out loud, I'm not even sure if I would know what he looked like like up close as I've never seen his face. Then there's the whole, is he even gay thing."

"Hmmm!" Daichi smirked.

They watched the guy for a bit longer before, Oikawa asked a question and the foursome walked back inside. 

Daichi took the opportunity to send a quick text. ~over at Cat & Owl's wanna join for drinks?~

~they ok with it?~

~yep!~

~address?~

~do me a solid and wear the yellow tank~

~? U really owe me~

Daichi smirked again as he texted Asahi the address and rejoined the others. "Sorry, just got a text from Asahi. I know he said he had to work late, but it looks like he got off earlier then expected. I invited him to join us."

"Oooh, I ne'er did end up calling him. I was going to invite him over tonight myself after talking to you and finding out that he was in town." Bokuto was intrigued, he and Asahi had gotten along quite well during the training camps in high school and still talked on a regular basis. 

Kuroo talked about how they were going to have to look for another roommate or two, just to make rent more affordable. Yaku and his cousin Rei were supposed to move in, but with Yaku being so against Kuroo's sexuality that he wouldn't even talk to him anymore, Kuroo and Bokuto were still looking for someone they could live with. "I'll keep my ears open, in case one of my class mates mention something. Have you checked with the administration office? They often have a list of students looking for lodging."

"Yeah, I'm going tomorrow. Kuroo already left our name at your school."

The buzz at the door had Daichi grinning. 

Looking at the former crow, Bokuto cocked his head to the side, "Testuro grab that, won't you?" He leaned over the chair Oikawa was sitting in, bringing their heads together, "let's see what Daichi has cooked up shall we?" 

Kuroo opened the door and then immediately slammed it shut. "Daichi, you fucking idiot!" He glared over at his guest only to see Daichi with his phone out, recording everything.

Bokuto hooted with laughter as he launched himself over Oikawa and raced towards the door. Pulling it open, he saw Asahi standing with one hand running through his, now, very short light brown hair, wearing jeans and a very distinctive yellow tank top of that they'd all just seen do an impressive upper body workout. 

"Umm, h..hel...hello?"

"Asahi, come in, come in." Bokuto swung the door open, "sorry for Kuroo, I'm not sure just what got into him. I just found out you were in town, why didn't you call?" Bokuto wrapped an arm around the shy man and pulled him further into the apartment. Bokuto had roomed with Asahi during one of the training camps in their final year of high school and learned that they both suffered from severe panic attacks. Bokuto also had severe bi-polar disorder to deal with. They had bonded over coping tactics and the knowledge that they weren't alone. Asahi had Daichi and Suga to help him out and Bokuto had Akaashi; but now both of them had someone else who actually went through them too, not just to be there to help pick up the pieces. 

"Yeah, sorry, things got a little crazy here." Asahi shrugged in apologize. "Daichi, Oikawa it's good to see you." Sitting down beside his former captain he whispered, "you owe me a damn good explanation you know." Daichi just nodded trying his best to keep from busting a gut laughing.

"Hey, you know I'm Thighmasters new roommate?" The former blue castle setter gave a saucy wink.

Asahi nodded, "yeah, Dai mentioned it when you moved in. How are classes? I hear the two of you are actually in a lot of the same ones?" 

"Not too bad, Mr Responsible here, won't let me slack off at all," Oikawa pouted.

Asahi was doing his best to ignore the way Kuroo was hiding in a corner in the kitchen. He didn't know what was going on. As far as he knew, the former Nekoma captain didn't have a problem with him, and it really didn't fit the image he had of the guy. Finally he couldn't handle it anymore. Kuroo would keep glancing over and turning red, Daichi and Bokuto kept smirking. "I gotta ask. What the hell is up with Kuroo?"

Daichi let out a laugh that had Kuroo growling, "shut the fuck up, Daichi."

"You see, it's like this Asahi my man." Bokuto wrapped an arm around the tall man and patted his chest before pointing towards the kitchen. "About a week after we moved in here, Kuroo was depressed about Yaku being an ass. A story for another time. So he went out onto the balcony to cool off before he said something he'd regret. Imagine his surprise when he noticed the hot guy in the apartment building across the way that worked out on the balcony. Tetsuro thought he was gorgeous, and started keeping watch for him. Plans and plots were hatched as to how Testu could find out the guy's name and maybe ask him for a date. Imagine our surprise when Daichi and Oikawa come over tonight, we see 'work out guy' and next thing we know Daichi gives you a call." Bokuto watched as Asahi's face flamed. It's not that he really wanted to embarrass Asahi, Kuroo though, he would embarrass any day of the week. "Yeah, it turns out that Kuroo has been crushing on you from a distance. So, Asahi, you're not seeing anyone are you?" 

"Uhhmm." Asahi wasn't sure what was going on. Did Kuroo really want to know if he was dating, or was Bokuto pulling his leg again. Bokuto knew he was gay

Oikawa decided it might be time to give the shy guy a bit of a break. He didn't know Bokuto well, but he reminded him a lot of Hanamaki and Matsukawa. When they got going, the teasing could border on cruel even when they didn't intend for it to be taken that way; and poor Asahi always wore his heart on his sleeve. "Well, anyway you look at it Asahi is a good looking man. However, I think what I want to know more than anything right now is," he paused dramatically, "can I have a piece of that lovely looking chocolate cake?"

The group broke into laughter as the tension dissipated. Cake was served and group reverted back into safer conversational grounds. While school work was talked about, Asahi wasn't left out. It turned out that the school volleyball team that Asahi had tried out for was at the same school that Bokuto was enrolled in. 

"You know that means that we'll be on the same team. Of course we'll be against those three but we have the inside track on them. Plus we'll get to see each other more often, isn't that great?" Bokuto was happy that there would be someone he not only respected but also trusted on his team. 

"Bokuto does realize that works both ways right? I mean you know all of Asahi's quirks, and it sounds like Kuroo's worked with Bokuto?" Oikawa spoke to Daichi

Daichi grinned, "yeah, but this Bokuto we're talking about here."

Asahi smiled, there was no way he couldn't with how excited Bokuto was. It would be good to see Bokuto more often anyway and to be able to play with him, would be fantastic. Bokuto plopped into the seat beside him, leaning in close. "I'm so glad that you live close too." While the words weren't whispered, they were a lot quieter then anything else he'd said all night. Asahi just nodded. He knew what the owl meant. There were time the two of them called each other when things had gotten bad. The stupid thing was the amount of time the two sat on the phone saying nothing at all. Just knowing the other one was on the other end was all they needed.

"So Asahi, Daichi tells me that you're not going to school this year. Just what is it that you're doing?" His plate pushed off to the side, Oikawa rested his chin on his hands and batted his eyelashes.

"Oh, um, well." Asahi stuttered. Oikawa was focusing solely on him and Asahi didn't know how to handle it. A quick glance at his friend had Diachi shrugging his shoulders in confusion. "I got, um, well, I have a job with a friend of a family member. I'm working in a garage not far from here. Right now, I'm just working on basic things like tire rotation and fluid changes. Hiroshi, he's the owner, has me signed up for a couple of classes on body work and welding. He wanted to see how much I knew about engines before putting me in a mechanics class. I'm enrolled over at the same school as Bokuto, but will be taking night classes."

"Asahi has been working with engines for longer then I have known him." Daichi's voice resounded with pride. Asahi was never one to brag about himself.

"Oooh, a man who works with his hands," Toru reached out and held one of Asahi's hands in both of his. He gently massaged the palm and fingers. "Your hands are so strong with a couple of calluses, and look at this, no trace of grease under your nails."

Daichi watched as Kuroo gritted his teeth but said nothing as Oikawa continued to flirt with Asahi. 

"So Testuro, how are your classes so far? I don't think we're in any of the same ones, are we?" Daichi pulled out his phone to show his schedule.

Kuroo gave it a glance but was more concerned with man sitting at the end of the table. "Nah, some of them are the same but at different times." What he really wanted to know was if Asahi was single, and did he have a chance? Of course things would go a damn sight easier if that slimy Oikawa would back off.

"Relax, Kuroo," Daichi laid his hand against his arm, draining the tension away. "Oikawa's not looking at Asahi that way. He's just trying to put Asahi at ease." Standing Daichi stretched. "Well, Toru. We should head back to the dorms for now. Testuro, Kotaru thank you for a truly enjoyable evening. You have our numbers so keep in touch. Kuroo we'll see you at practice eh?"

"Ohh, I can't wait to set the ball for both of you. It's no fair that you guys have all played together and I'm the odd one out." Oikawa followed Daichi to the door, Kuroo leaning against the wall. Bokuto and Asahi were back in the kitchen deep in conversation.

"Maybe I'll catch up to you two for lunch one of these days."

"Like I said, you have our numbers. I even gave you Oikawa's"

"What you did?" Toru was surprised, "I didn't say you could?"

"Relax, Iwazumi told me that I was to force you to make friends, on top of everything else. Of course I don't know know if you want friends like Kuroo and Bokuto or if they want a friend like you. Shit! I don't know who I just screwed over with that- possibly Asahi. Anyway's what's done is done. They have your number and you have theirs." Daichi rubbed his temples, Iwaizumi was right, dealing with Oikawa took the patience of Job and for that he needed Suga.

"When did you talk to Iwa-chan?" 

"Right after you moved in and called him, telling him I was your new roommate. I guess he contacted Suga for my number. We talked for a good couple of hours that night. We've talked a couple of times since then."

Kuroo laughed as he listened to the two of them bicker down the hall. Oikawa was interesting, he reminded him a little of Lev and Bokuto for his energy, and a little of Akaashi and Kenma for his intelligence and cunning. Turning back to the dining area he watched as Asahi and Kotaru sat quietly together. When he'd broached the idea of rooming together last year, Bokuto had been against it. Akaashi had been the one to tell him to be patient. Bokuto had finally agreed, but only after telling Kuroo his medical history. That had come with Kuroo talking about his own sexuality. All it had done was cement their friendship even further.

Moving further into the room, Kuroo made more noise then usual, just to make sure that if they were talking about something private, they could wrap it up. "So, anyone want a drink?"

"You want me out of here too?" Asahi was feeling a little self conscious now that Daichi and Oikawa had left. 

"Why?" Bokuto was going to do his best to help Kuroo get the date he wanted. "It's not like you have a long way to go home like those two do. You work in the morning?"

"No, I don't have to go in until afternoon. I'm helping to close, so I'll be working late."

Kuroo brought out three sodas and they moved over to the living room, Kuroo and Asahi sitting on the couch and Bokuto taking a chair. Bokuto tried to think of a way to leave the room without being overly obvious. That wouldn't bother Testu, but it sure as hell would embarrass Asahi and he didn't want to do that. He'd already embarrassed his friend enough tonight. In the end, he grabbed a blanket and tried to zone out, but the conversations pulled him in. They talked about current events and what was going on in their lives. Every once in a while, something on the television would capture their attention and then the conversation would go off on another tangent.

"I should be heading home." Asahi really enjoyed the evening, but morning did come early.

Bokuto nodded, "call me, k?"

Asahi smiled, nothing else needed to be said between the two of them. Kuroo pocketed a set of keys, and walked him down to the main doors.

"Hey, I know that they all gave you and me a bit of a hard time tonight and I'm sorry for it. I really was crushing over you." Testuro was embarrassed. Confessing his feeling was a lot harder then he ever imagined. "I would like to go out with you some time, like supper or a movie, and man do those sound cliche." 

Asahi watched as Kuroo's face turned red. He'd only ever had Noya confess to him, but that ended really quickly as the two realized they were better off as friends then as a couple. Too many other people were afraid of him in high school. "I'd like that. Either one would be good." Taking a chance, he stepped outside of his comfort zone, "give me a call when you have a night free. I don't want to interfere with your studies." 

Kuroo smiled and watched as Asahi walked across the grounds to his own building. He took a minute before going back up to the apartment. In the living room he spied Bokuto still curled up under the blanket in the chair. "Thank you, it was great seeing Daichi and Asahi again, and I think that Oikawa is going to be a real ball of fun."

Bokuto laugh echoed in the room, "it sure as hell doesn't hurt that you got a date out of it."

Kuroo tried his best to ignore his red face, "I'm going to bed." The laughter followed him down the hall as he flopped down on his bed and dialed his best friend.

"Hey Kenma, you got a minute." Kuroo stared up at the ceiling, waiting to tell Kenma everything.


	7. Bo's Late Lab

"You know as much as I hate it, we really are going to have to find at least one more person to help split the rent and bills." Kuroo flopped onto the chair, leg over the arm as he played with his phone. They were only a month into the school year, but Kuroo knew it was only going to get harder financially. If they could get someone quickly it would be better, if not they'd have to wait for the transfers at the beginning of the next term.

Bukuto, lying on the couch, buried his head a little further under the blanket. "I don't want someone new."

"I get that, but unfortunately we might not have a choice. I would rather be with you and someone I don't know all that well, then get split up completely. I noticed when I left my name at the admin building that there were a lot of people who were looking for only one person. I put down that we were looking for one or two, just in case that made a difference." 

The way he was typing, thinking, and then typing again let Bokuto know that he was most likely a text to Asahi. It was so cute. Kuroo was being so careful with Asahi, their dates being set at Asahi's speed and not Kuroo's. Bokuto grinned, that was likely Kenma's doing, little pudding head reminding Catboy that not everyone jumped into bed with a potential partner on the second date. They all knew that Kuroo was something of a slut and Asahi was as shy as could be.

"Cool, I guess it depends on who applies. If we get a couple of friends who apply they can see about sharing the room, if not, I guess I move in with you, cause there is no way in hell I'm trusting some stranger with all of my issues right off the bat." The apartment had three bedrooms, and originally Yaku and his cousin Rei were going to share. Homophobic assholes. Just thinking about the poison they yelled at Kuroo pissed him off. You'd think Yaku would be okay with things as they were on the same team for three years, but the jerk caved to family pressure when his cousin started making degrading remarks about gays. 

Kuroo hadn't even thought about Bokuto and his bi-poplar. Bokuto had asked that his room be off limits, as he could set it up to become a sanctuary for him when the stresses got too much. "Kotaru, if you think you can feel safe in the room with me, then that's how we'll do it. If you think you'll need to keep your own space, then I'll share. Regardless we'll figure it out when the time comes. I don't want you stressing about this now. I know you deal with things better when you have more time, but unfortunately this is a situation where we're going to have to play it by ear. The thing you need to remember is that you need to let me know what you need."

Bokuto took a depth breath and nodded. Akaashi told him that he'd have to talk to Kuroo and spell things out. He just hated feeling like a bother. He wanted to go to his room and text Akaashi, but if he left right now, he knew Kuroo would feel bad. "I'll try," it was the best he could do.

"Alright, now let's watch that new anime you've been talking about." Kuroo stretched out on the couch and waited for Kotaru to stream the anime he'd been excited about lately. He made plans to talk to Akaashi over the next couple of days. He'd also try to pay attention to Bokuto and what else he could do to put his friend at ease.

*****

 

Kuroo was nervous, this was going to be his first real date with Asahi where it was just the two of them. They had tried to go to a movie the week after the dinner party and had met up with a couple of his classmates. Coffee later that week ended up with Daichi joining them. Asahi had invited Bokuto and Kuroo over for dinner. They had a wonderful time, but damn he wanted some one on one time with the sexy man. Kenma warned him about moving too fast for Asahi. He was trying to let the shy man set the pace but it was killing him. "I'm dying here Daichi seriously."

The laughter at the other end of the phone did little to calm him down. "Relax, Kuroo. No one can die of blue balls and you know it."

He sighed dramatically, "it's not that." He ran a hand through his wild hair, sex really wasn't what was on his mind. "It's the fact that every time we try to get together on a date, two become three or six way to fucking easily."

Daichi winced. He was to blame for at least two of those mishaps. "Again I'm sorry Tetsu. All I saw at the coffee house was Asahi's panicked face and reacted to it. Once I sat down, I knew I should have let him try to work through it on his own."

"I know, I'm just saying it's been a comedy of errors here lately. I just want to spend some time with him. Alone." He really couldn't fault Daichi for wanting to protect Asahi, after all he'd be pissed if he found out that the shy guy had suffered a panic attack and his friends had ignore it.

"So call him and arrange something. You may be his first real boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you need to act like total grade schoolers." 

Kuroo ran his hand through his hair again. "Hey, I'm about to get on the train. I'll give you a call later." He scanned his pass and waited for his train to show. The lady next to him had her hands full with multiple packages and a couple of kids who were tried and cranky. "Hey, you two if you sit quietly and I'll show you a magic trick?" Kuroo spent the next ten minutes entertaining a number of children on the train with simple coin tricks. It had been something that his father had done when he had been a kid and Testu tried to carry it on when he could. Exiting the train with the smiles of the children on his mind, Kuroo almost ignored the sound of his phone.

"Hey Bo what's up?"

"I'm stuck at school for another couple of hours here for a late lab."

"Well have fun with that," nothing pissed Kuroo off more then last minute labs. He could hear Koturo talking to someone else in the background.

"Listen I just got invited for supper."

Kuroo was trying to listen for cues from Bokuto as to what he wanted to hear. "Bo," he lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "walk away from everyone for a sec. I'm going to ask you some yes no questions because I'm not quite sure what it is you're wanting from me here okay?"

"Sure buddy, shoot."

"Is this lab something that's mandatory?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel comfortable and safe with the group you're with for the lab?" Kuroo was trying to make sure that he was asking each portion of the question separately. He wanted to make sure that he didn't assume one part was fine when Bokuto might have an issue with it.

"I guess so."

"Who asked you out for supper?"

"Gora."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah," there was a moment of hesitation, just enough for Kuroo to know that while Koturo might think he'd be ok going to supper with Gora, he was still a little unsure. Gora had been a good captain and rival, but he hadn't been close.

"Is Gora still dating Eri Miyanoshita?" Eri could be energetic but she was good hearted and really sweet.

"I think so."

"What time is dinner?"

"Seven."

"Ok Bo, here's what I'm going to do. It sounds like you have to go to the lab and you're ok with those there. I'm guessing that supper is where you're having some reservations. So about 7:30 or 8 I'll text you and ask you how the lab was. Text me good if supper is going ok and you want to stay. Text me so-so if you want me to wait another thirty minutes or so before asking again. Text me bad if you want me to come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I guess that works for me." The hesitation was back.

Kuroo grinned into the phone, "hey if I'm overstepping just say so."

"No I think this will work great."

"Alright, then I'll let you get back to your classmates, lab and late dinner. Text me if you need an out and I'll find one."

"Only if you promise to give Asahi a call." Bokuto wasn't going to mention the fact that his roommate had just made supper easier for him. Giving him a way to escape without having to explain his issues, asking him all the right questions. Man he sure as hell had gotten lucky with Kuroo.

"Alright, have fun Bokuto and ask Gora for help if you need it." Kuroo hung up and made a snap decision to stop Asahi's apartment without calling. He was pretty confident that he knew Asahi's work schedule. If something happened and no one was home, well, he'd figure something out, after all he just lived across the courtyard. Standing in front of the building he rang the buzzer. 

"H..H...Hello"

Tetsuro smiled, it was so cute when Asahi stuttered. "It's me, hot stuff. You able to let me in?"

"Umm, I guess?" Asahi's voice was so tentative, but he rang the buzzer to let him in.

Kuroo wondered just what it was that the shy man had been in the midst of when he had buzzed. Knocking on the apartment door he'd figure it out soon enough. His pervy thoughts paid off when Asahi answered the door damp in a pair of well worn denims and nothing else. 'Ummmm just out of the shower are you?' Kuroo grinned as Asahi moved around his apartment. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" The leering tone was intentional and blush that stole across Asahi's face was adorable.

"No, just got out of the shower."

"Ummm, too bad." He used a finger to trace a water drop down the muscular chest. "I could've washed your back for you." They hadn't gone that far yet, but it was fun to tease each other. 

"What..." He had to take a minute to swallow, his throat suddenly very dry, "what are you doing here? We didn't have a date did we?"

Kuroo could see the panic starting to rise and rushed to reassure him, "no, I thought I'd take a chance that you were free and that we could have supper. Do something together. If you have plans, no problem. I can go back to my apartment and work on homework."

That seemed to relax Asahi. "I haven't started supper yet." He headed back towards his bedroom. It didn't matter how long the two of them had been dating, he wasn't comfortable parading around his apartment without a shirt. "You can join me."

"That would be awesome." Kuroo leaned against the bedroom door and watched as Asahi put on a soft blue short sleeved button up. He didn't move as the tall man walked back towards him. Reaching out, Tetsu wrapped an arm around Asahi's neck and pulled him close, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss, gentle and teasing. "I'm glad Bo has a lab, and I took a chance that you'd be home."

Asahi relaxed against the dark haired man and went with the kiss, opening his lips and letting his tongue out to play. Taking a chance and being bolder then he had in a while Asahi let one hand trail down Kuroo's side to squeeze that sweet bubble butt he'd been dreaming of. Kuroo's surprised moan was well worth it. He pulled back slightly, "as much fun as this is, I think I better make some dinner first." His stomach chose that moment to growl.

Kuroo laughed, "well I guess I'd better let you go enough to feed that beast." He followed his boyfriend out to the kitchen and sat at the bar while Asahi pulled items out of the fridge.

"Do you want me to help?" Kuroo wasn't a great cook, but he was passable.

Wanting to see Tetsu blush Asahi let loose a witty comment to make Tanaka proud, "how about you just sit there and look pretty, while I cook." He closed the fridge door and set the veggies on the counter, leaning closer to the wild haired ace and kissed the tip of his nose, "I love having your eyes on me." 

It worked, Tetsuro blushed a deep red and stuttered, "d...d...d...damn it." He buried his head in hands. "Damn it," he started to laugh, "I just don't know what to expect with you," he leaned backed, his face still showing a blush, "alright, I'll be your eye candy and if you're really good with supper I'll be your dessert too."

The flirting went back and forth with some subtle and some not so subtle innuendos while he cooked. Damn it was fun to tease like this. The way Kuroo would blush every once in a while let him know that as embarrassing as these things were to say, they had an affect on his boyfriend.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie, and I'll do dishes." Kuroo was trying to get back on even ground. He wasn't used to Asahi flirting. The sexy comments were going to kill him.

Undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt he winked, "only if you promise we can make out on the couch?" Asahi felt his cheeks redden as he spoke, but watching Kuroo gap like a fish was worth it. He didn't wait for a come back just walked into the living area to pick out a movie.

Kuroo couldn't believe it. His timid guy was snapping out sexual innuendos and flirting like the best of them. Sure he still turned red, but damn it was hot to see Asahi break out of his shell a little more. He washed the dishes and set them in the strainer to dry. Wiping down the counter and the table he thought about how far the guy had come. He'd been letting things progress slowly, trying not to rush Asahi, but maybe he was going a little too slow. Maybe it was his turn to push things a little. 

Asahi was sitting on one side of the couch, the remote in his far hand, as he approached. "Netflix is up and ready, I figured that would be easier then trying to figure out what movie to pick."

Kuroo laid down on the couch, his head in Asahi's lap. Not looking at the tv but looking up at the man above above him. "So any idea what you want to watch?"

Asahi was a floored. In the two months that they had been dating every outing had ended being group dates. They hadn't done much more then hold hands and the occasional kiss goodnight. The look on his face must have conveyed his confusion.

Testu blushed, "Kenma made me realize that not pushing you, and jumping into bed right away didn't mean we couldn't still have fun and make out."

Azumane laughed as he threaded one hand through the perpetual bed hair and let the other rest on some quite impressive abs, "and it's taken you this long to figure this out? I'm glad your not this slow in class or on the court."

Kuroo shrugged, "I'm going to blame Kenma for this one."

"Great, so next time your friend comes up, I get to thank him for cock blocking me."

Tetsuro almost swallowed his tongue at that, "pick a show before I really forget my manners."

Asahi let the newest block buster action flick play as he tried to get his wits about him again. His eyes on the television, he wasn't really paying attention to the fact that his hand was caressing the stomach beneath his fingers.

Kuroo could only take so much, he lurched up to almost sit in Asahi's lap, molding their lips together, letting their hands roam. The button up shirt slowly parted under his finger, the feel of warm skin, the beat of his heart. 

Asahi let Kuroo take the lead, but was in no way totally passive. He maneuvered the lanky man so that he was straddling his lap and his hands could run up and down those firm thighs. He let his shirt be pushed from his shoulders as he carefully undid the button and fly of tight jeans Tetsu was wearing. Burrowing his hands down the back of the jeans, he grinned as Tetsu suddenly thrust his ass back and his face into Asahi's neck, the moan reverberated against his throat.

Azumane had been hoping they could take things to a more physical level, but he also understood that Tetsuro was trying to move at a speed that he was comfortable with. He knew Tetsu's reputation for jumping into bed with his dates right away and was glad that he was being treated differently. He hoped that meant that he meant more to the outgoing guy.

The sound of a phone alarm definitely wasn't expected, and the groan coming from Kuroo let him know that something had been forgotten.

"You have to go?" Asahi pulled one hand out of the back of Kuroo's jeans to reach into his back pocket and pull out his cell phone and hand it over.

"No, but I made a promise to Bo." Kuroo almost wanted to forget the alarm he had set as soon as he had gotten off the phone with his roommate and go back to making out with his boyfriend. Taking a breathe he pulled back a little, the look of pride on Asahi's face reinforced the fact that he was doing the right thing, leaning down to give Asahi a deep kiss he sighed and sent the text.

~how's supper?~

The answer came back quick, Bo must have been waiting for it.  
~bad~

"Shit, somethings happened." At Asashi's questioning gaze Kuroo explained, "Bo had a late lab, unexpected and then Gora invited him out for supper. He couldn't get out of the lab but the supper he sounded a little unsure with. I told him I'd text him and check on him to give him an out if he needed one. Sounds like he needs one badly."

Asahi moved his hands to rub small circles on Kuroo's back. "Let me call him, I can help you gage how he's doing and maybe see what we can do."

The relief in Kuroo's face was almost palpable.

Asahi grabbed his phone off the side table and dialed Bokuto's number.

"Hey, Bokuto it's Asahi, I hear you're out for supper right now, can you talk?"

"Asahi.." The voice on the other end was quiet and muffled.

Azumane gently pushed at Kuroo to get him off his lap, pulling on his shirt. "Kotaru I'm going to keep talking to you alright so just focus on my voice. I need a yes or no only. Are you physically safe right now?" 

Kuroo was worried, if Asahi was asking about his physical safety then things were worse then he feared. He did up his pants and followed Asahi to the door where the pair put on their shoes, grabbed wallets and keys and left the apartment. He lead the way toward the train glad that Bo had texted him the restaurant information earlier. Figuring he'd better do his part to find out what they were walking into, Kuroo searched his contact list for Gora's number.

"Hey Gora, it's Tetsuro Kuroo. Can I ask what happened to Bokuto?"

"Kuroo, man am I glad you called, I was just trying to find Akaashi's information. We've been here at the restaurant for a bit, the meal was fine, just talking about the lab and classes and Bokuto was going on about volleyball and how he's playing with Karasuno's former Ace. Eri and I were trading stories. It seemed to be fine." Gora might not have been a close friend, but the guy had been to enough training camps with Fukurodani to know that if something happened with Bokuto the go to guy was Akaashi.

"Who else was there?" There had to have been something else.

"Two others from the lab had joined us, Leo, he's an international student and his Japanese is fair the guys a sports nut and played volleyball in England and Takeo who's a bit of an ass but he's in two or three of Bokuto's classes."

Maybe Takeo said something. "Are they both still there?"

"Nah, Leo left first and then Takeo. You thinking something happened between Bokuto and one of them?"

"It's possible." Kuroo scanned his train pass and pointed to the train they'd need to take so Asahi knew where they were going. 

"Kuroo look, who is Bokuto talking to? It's like he's just done a 180 right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Leo, Takeo and Bokuto had given me money for the meal so I had gone up to pay. I didn't see what happened when Takeo had left. The guy had been sitting beside Bokuto all night. When I came back Takeo was gone and Bokuto was shivering in the corner of the booth with his arms around his knees and Eri was sitting on the same bench trying to talk to him. Every time she reached out he flinched back like he expected her to hit him. Whoever he's talking to is calming him down. He's still tense but at least now I don't feel like he's going to break, if that makes sense." The worry in Gora's voice was clear. 

Kuroo was glad the guy wasn't making fun of Bokuto or force him to do anything. "We're about three stops away right now. He's talking to Asahi Azumane, If anyone can calm him down it will be him."

Asahi squeezed his hand at that as he continued to talk, "Kou, we're almost there. Kuroo is talking to Gora as we speak just to let him know that we're on the way. Nothing else I swear. I can hear your breathing speed up, you need to slow it down a little, can you match my breathing?" Asahi made his breathing more obvious, ignoring the looks he was getting on the train, Kuroo was there to keep him safe he couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now, Bokuto was counting on him. He started talking about work, something really mundane to get Bo's mind off of his own issues, "so we have this high end car at the shop. The owner is a complete idiot he's backed into a light post for the seventh time since I started at the garage. The other guys just laugh when he comes in. Fumi is letting me help with the body work this time. It helps that the body work classes are going well."

The train had reached their stop and Kuroo lead the way up the stairs and down the street towards the restaurant. Both of them were on their phones, Kuroo ending his call a half block away, listening in to Asahi's half of the call, he could hear Bokuto making comments. That made him smile. It meant that the panic was subsiding.

Asahi stayed on the phone right until they walked up to the booth Bokuto was in. Eri moved aside without a word, letting Asahi slide in. 

"Everything is paid for and we can go when we're ready," Gora stood and pulled Eri to his side. "Kuroo, let's head outside and give these two some privacy."

"Asahi, we'll be just outside." Kuroo laid his hand on Asahi's back as he lead the others outside. "Bokuto, we'll be waiting for you." He followed Gora and Eri outside knowing that Bokuto was safe with Asahi. Kuroo lead the pair outside and across the street to a park bench. 

Gora sat down heavily and speared his hands through his hair, pulling his ponytail out. "What the hell happened. I mean I played against Kou and you for years and Kou would have his little emo moments but they never seemed that intense."  
"They were, it was just that Akaashi always seemed to know just how to handle him." Kuroo didn't want to say too much, but he really wanted Bo to have another friend who knew to at least watch out for signs. "Look, don't say too much right now. Maybe I can get him to talk to you later about this. I think he could use some more friends if you're not going to bail."

"We won't bail on him. Damn it Kuroo what type of jerks do you take us for?" Gora was getting worked up. "Tonight was fun, having him with us at the lab, then supper."

Eri took up the narrative, "when Gora left to pay the bill, Takeo made some comment about someone they both knew then left. The comment was too quiet for me to hear, but by the time Takeo had left the booth, Bokuto was shaking and he had tears running down his face. I thought he'd received some bad news so moved over to comfort him, but he freaked. So I backed up by stayed on his side to keep him there until Gora could come back. I was hoping he'd know what to do." She buried her face in Gora's chest.

"Did we do the right the thing?" Gora held Eri tight.

Kuroo watched as Asahi and Bokuto walked out of the restraunt. Bokuto looked like hell, but he was walking on his own. "Honestly I think that's something that only Bokuto can answer. But I'd give him a day or two before I'd ask." The pair started walking towards the train stop, staying on the far side of the street. "He looks pretty raw right now, how many classes are you in together?"

Eri grasped what he was asking and was the one answered first, "between the two of us and a friend of mine, we're in all but one class. We'll grab notes for tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm not sure if he'll be in class or not, but just in case. Thanks again for looking after him and please keep this quiet until you talk to him." The last thing Kuroo wanted was for rumors to spread.

"You got it man," Gora shook his hand, "look you better go, we'll get together later. I have your number now so I can give you a shout at some point." 

Kuroo nodded and ran off to catch up to Asahi and Bokuto who were almost at the train gate. As he caught up he could hear Asahi talking about his day at the garage. Making sure not to startle the pair, he started whistling. "Hey, Gora and Eri look good. We'll have to make sure to invite them over the next time we have Daichi and Oikawa over. It'll almost be like training week all over again." He thought he understood the little head nod Asahi was making and stood on Bokuto's other side so he was surrounded by friends. Asahi was looking a little rough, the guy wasn't used to talking so much so he took over the narrative. "So let me tell you about class today." He kept them smiling all the way home.

Once in the apartment, Koturo finally let go. The tears fell and he pretty much collapsed right in the entryway. Tetsuro sat down and just pulled him into his arms, tucking the spiky gray head against his neck and letting the guy cry. 

Asahi made his way into the kitchen to make the tea. "Hey, let's head into the living room."

Without a word, Kuroo lifted his roommate and carried him over to the couch. Asahi wrapped them both in a blanket and handed Kuroo a cup of tea for Bokuto. "Here have some tea and relax. Your safe and we're not going to leave you tonight. Asahi can you turn on Netflix, under Bo's profile there's a series we can finish."

The sound of Koturo's favorite tv show played quietly in the background, Kuroo held him on his lap helping him with his tea. Asahi sat on Kuroo's other side and leaned against his boyfriends shoulder. There was no jealousy, because he knew that if he ever needed it, both Kuroo and Bokuto would be there to comfort him.

Kuroo used his foot to pull the coffee table closer to prop up his feet, Asahi did the same, covering himself with a blanket. Asahi wrapped an arm around Kuroo's waist and settled head beside Bokuto's on his chest. Kuroo gave a small sigh of disappointment. It wasn't quiet how he had wanted the night to end, but it was likely the best choice. Closing his eyes and he started humming a lullaby that Kenma loved to hear whenever he was over whelmed. It wasn't long before the three of them fell asleep on the couch


	8. Aliens? I thought that was Oikawa?

"Hey Kuroo!" 

Hearing his name yelled in the hall the tall brunette moved off to the side before searching the crowd for the owner of the familiar voice.

"Diachi, what's up man?" Tetsuro watched as Daichi muscled his way across the crowded hall. His friend was getting some definite looks, hell if he didn't know that Daichi was straight, he been chasing after the guy himself. Asashi's shy smile came to mind immediately, okay, so if he wasn't dating the most amazing man ever, and if Daichi was gay, he'd likely chase the man. He shook his head at his own stupidity. A nod of his head over Daichi's shoulder had the former power turning and flashing a brilliant smile at the women there before turning back to Kuroo.

"Let's hit the quad and talk." He lead the way down the hall.

"Damn," Kuroo snickered, "you just broke like a half a dozen hearts with that smile." 

"Gotta leave them wanting more." Daichi sat at one of the many picnic tables scattered across the quad for student use. "Anyway they're not important. Are you and Bokuto still looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, so it's a little convoluted, but you remember Shoyuo Hinata." 

Kuroo snorted, like anyone could forget the little orange haired spiker. Besides, the guy was still in constant contact with Kenma, and was the main reason he childhood friend was often stretched out of his comfort zone.

Daichi blushed, "okay, yeah. Anyway, He's still in contact with a couple of friends from middle school, one of which, Izumi, played Basketball during high school. Anyway in one of their conversations Hinata found out that Izumi's senior is having issues with his roommate. I've got his contact information so you can talk to the guy, he's at the university here, still plays basketball."

"That'd be great. I was afraid we were going to have to wait until the new term, I mean I know we could have done it, but, well..." Kuroo heaved a sigh of relief, they may find someone yet.

Daichi sent the contact information, "well I'd love to sit and talk, but class calls."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at practice." Kuroo got up and headed in the opposite direction sending a quick text off to Kotaru.

~thighmaster gave a name of possible roomie~

~U make 1 contact?~

~what R U alien or Oikawa?~ Kuroo was glad that everything seemed to be back to normal after last night's dinner. He still didn't know what had been said to Bokuto to cause the panic attack, but he'd wait for his friend to come to him with it. Akaashi had warned him that he'd often have to wait for Bokuto to sort through things in his head before he could talk to him, and that pressuring him never worked well.

~ ;P nope OWL ~

Kuroo made it into class, he'd text this guy before lunch to see when they could meet up. He'd wait to see what the guy was like before mentioning anything about Bo's issues, or better yet, he'd be there when Bo did it.

The Physiology class was good, his prof knew his stuff and made the material interesting that at least helped the class pass quickly. At the end of the period he sent a message and went for lunch.


	9. So it's my junior's junior's best friend's senior's friend? Or friend's senior?  I'm confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the crossover.........

Yukio looked at his phone as it buzzed. The potential roommate. How the hell had he let Kise talk him into this again? 

"Who is it this time?" Yui looked over at the cell in her twin's hand. She didn't recognize the number.

"The potential roommate." His deep sigh let her know that he was a little put out about the whole situation and part of it was her fault. "I just can't remember how I let Kise talk me into this."

"You don't remember?" The grin stretched across her face. She loved Kise and he would do anything for his Captain, it didn't matter that Yukio didn't play for Kajio anymore. "It was a bit of a story. One of the second years was great friends with another student at a different school whose senpai was looking for a roommate."

"Well, whatever the case, I better give the guy a call." He was just glad they were outside where they wouldn't disturb anyone. He dialed and waited for the other to answer.

"Kuroo's phone, how can I help you?"

The voice was smooth and rich, "Hello, my name is Yukio Kasamatsu I believe we were set up by our juniors as potential roommates?"

"Oh hey. Yeah. Well it wasn't my junior per say, but I guess a friend in a round about way. Anyway are you still on campus? Do you want to meet some where?" There was no way Kuroo was going to try and explain over the phone just how he knew Hinata, the connection was just to convoluted like the way most things were Hinata was involved.

"Yeah, my sister and I are just sitting here on the quad. Neither of us have class for another hour or so. We're over by the main library."

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. Daichi had been sketchy on the detail, but then they had come through Hinata and his old school friend so it was no wonder things may have gotten mixed up. The fact that Bo wasn't here just may work in their favour. No sense getting the guy excited about a potential roommate if there's a chance that everything could still fall through. "Alright, I'm not far away from there myself. I'm a tall brunette and wearing a volleyball shirt."

"We'll keep an eye out for you. Both Yui and I have dark hair and are wearing green today. Damn twin thing." 

The last was muttered likely unconsciously, but Kuroo heard it regardless. Twins? Well that could be interesting. Kuroo let his mind wander as he walked the short distance to the library. There was only one pair sitting out front in green that looked like they could even remotely be related. He watched as the woman nudged the man she was with.

"Yukio Kasamatsu?"

Kasamatsu looked up, the guy had to be over six feet tall. With a long lanky build and a certain confidence that reminded him of something he just couldn't put his finger on at the moment. Standing he held out his hand, "Yes, I'm Yukio and this is my sister Yui." Yui stood and bowed.

Kuroo shook the man's hand and joined the pair at the bench. "Tetsuro Kuroo. So through a long and convoluted relationship with our juniors, I guess we're both looking for roommates."

Yui looked at her brother and watched him take the lead. She knew he was mostly doing this for her sake and she loved him all the more for it. She'd let him do most of the talking and they'd compare notes later.

"Yes, Yui's former flat mate recently moved in her boyfriend and neither of us approve of that situation." Kasamatsu wasn't going to air all the dirty laundry on a first conversation. "As for myself, while I'm living in dorms, I find that my current roommate has a much looser term of personal space and study time then I do and I would prefer some where else to live."

"Alright, I'm sure that we can accommodate you both. The apartment is a three bedroom and at the moment it's just myself and Koutrou Bokotu who are living there. We originally had two others lined up, a former team mate of mine and his cousin. But they decided to live on campus instead." Kuroo still couldn't believe how much Yaku's betrayal hurt. "So that means we have one empty room. There is furniture in it, two beds, a desk, a small table and a dresser."

"Would you expect Yui and I to share the room?" Kasamatsu was a little confused. Sure he could see that making some sense as they were siblings, it would work even better if they were the same gender but this?

Kuroo shrugged and sent a lopsided smile over to Yui. "I apologize for how that must sound. It certainly is a possibility. The empty room is the largest and the only one capable of holding two beds. The other option is that Yukio and I share a room; which I am not opposed to either."

Yui let out a sigh of relief. It must have louder then she realized because suddenly a hand reached across the table to squeeze hers. "It's ok sweetheart, your brother would make sure you're safe no matter what. Right?"

Right there Kasamatsu knew where he recognized that confidence. It was the same with Ryota Kise. The guy would turn on and off the charm at the drop of a hat, but the underneath it all was the observational skills that made his perfect copy so deadly on the court and off.

The three of the them sat around and talked until the alarm on Kuroo's phone went off. "Shit, I need to get to class. Look, I like you guys and I think Bo would like you two as well. I get that you're going to want to talk together and see the apartment before making a decision and I know that we have other things that we need to lay out on the table too if this is going to go well, so I'll let you talk it over. If you could call me by tomorrow, and we can arrange a meet up with Bo that would be great." Kuroo really wanted Bokuto to talk about himself, even if he was there for support. Of course it was going to be a two edged sword, because he was going to have to let them know about Asahi if he didn't want a recap of Yaku happening.

Yui stopped Kuroo with a hand to his wrist, "is Bo not feeling well today or just have a really heavy schedule?"

Kuroo shook his head, glancing at his watch, "nah, he should have finished his last class about an hour ago, unless he's over at the library." At their confused expressions he burst out laughing, "oh sorry, I guess I never did say, Bokuto goes to the other College. It's twenty minutes south of the apartment while the University is fifteen minutes west." With that said, Kuroo lopped off to class. He hoped the Kasamatsu twins would end up working out. Just talking with them for the last couple of hours had been great, he had a feeling that they needed a place to stay desperately, and he had a thing for the damsel in distress type.

Yukio watched the sleepy eyed man run off. He'd have to watch himself around that one.

"He reminds me a lot of Kise, with the way he's always observing things." Like always his sister mirrored his thoughts. "I like him." 

The look on Yukio's face was priceless, "what do mean, you like him? How is he like Kise?" He knew what he thought, but he wanted to see if Yui was seeing the same things.

"Well Kise always knew when things were getting just a little too close to the surface, and he'd focus the attention on himself if we were in a group. It gave me a chance to regroup. If it was just a couple of us sometimes it was that hand on the shoulder or just a touch to let me know that I could talk to him if I wanted to, or I could disappear without question you know? Anyway, it was never anything inappropriate. Kuroo seems like he's the same way."

"So does that mean you want to go and check out the apartment and meet the other guy?"

"Well, it would be better then the situation we're in now." Yui was smiling and that was something he would give anything to see happen. 

"Okay, so I'll text Kuroo and we'll arrange a meeting." He had his phone out and was texting as they talked. A smile threatening to cross his face, he knew his sister. If the apartment was clean and fit their needs, then chance are they'd be moving in. Unless the other roommate was a total loser or didn't want the hassle that came with their issues.

***

"Asahi, I hate to ask, but can you come over and give me a hand?"

"Sure, Bokuto. What's up?" Asahi was just finishing up his shift at the garage. He only had this week left before his next set of night classes started up. Somehow he managed to fit them in between work and volleyball. He shook his head at his own stupidity. It would mean limiting his time with Kuroo, but he'd get to play volleyball again. Still he'd have to study, he didn't want to let Fumi down.

"We have a couple coming over to look at renting the room."

The tremor in Koturo voice gave Asahi a clue to how nervous Bokuto really was. "Hey, Kuroo will be there too right? I can come over and help make sure that the place is clean enough, but I'll head out before they get there."

"Okay thanks man. I'm trying really hard not to freak out."

"Well I'm just leaving work now. It should only take me twenty minutes to get there." Asahi started out.

Bokuto let out a laugh, "in that case, how about I make sure that supper is ready when you get here."

Kuroo came home to his roommate baking cookies and his boyfriend moping the floors. "Well, this is something I could get used to coming home too."

"But will you still respect me in the morning?" Bokuto batted his eyes and clasped his hands under his chin, trying to look alluring.

Asahi laughed. "Well Bokuto does keep talking about how fine his ass is, you might want to try his out instead of mine." 

"Whoa way to much information man." Bokuto held up his hands. 

Both Kuroo and Asahi laughed. "Alright, buddy, no more teasing, what's left for me to do before the Kasamatsu twins get here?"

"Well, Asahi has been wonderful and cleaned the spare room and living room. I did the bathroom and my room, made supper and cookies. You have your room left and not a lot of time to do it. Thankfully the washer is empty." The sound of a timer going off had Bokuto going to rescue his cookies.

"I guess I better get to work," Kuroo gave Asashi a quick kiss before heading towards his bedroom. It wasn't too bad. He kept it clean, hoping to entice Asahi to spend the night. He hadn't talked to Bokuto about what they would do if either of them wanted to bring someone home for the night. Tetsuro looked around, his bed was made, that was a habit his mother had pounded into him growing up. Even his clothes were picked up. He took his laundry out to put in the machine. Then went to straighten his desk and open the window to air the room out a bit. There was a knock on his door, "come in."

"You about finished?" Asahi poked his head inside. The room didn't look too bad. He moved further into the room.

"Yeah, just straighten out my desk." Kuroo pulled Asahi into his arms and let them both fall onto his bed. "You know I'd had plans upon plans of how to get you here. None of them ever worked out and that's okay." He speared one hand into Asahi's short hair to hold him in place as he levered himself on top.

Asahi could feel the blush work up his face, as he looked up into Tetsuro's eyes. "Does that mean you want me to leave?" He didn't know where he found the courage to speak.

"No, I like you just where you are." He leaned down to capture those lips. They really hadn't had enough time alone. 

Asahi moved his hands to Kuroo's hips, moving him ever so slightly so that their groins aligned. The moan that Kuroo made was worth the embarrassment he felt in being so forward. 

The smell of cookies caused stomachs to growl and both men laughed, "I guess this really isn't the time for this either." Asahi laughed at the way Kuroo groaned. "Maybe if you're a really good boy we can pick this up at my place."

Kuroo's face broke into his trade mark smirk, "so what makes me a good boy?"

"Damn it, you two stop making out and get out here. I can't handle this alone." Bokuto's voice echoed through the the apartment.

"Cock blocked by the roommate." Kuroo rested his forehead against Asahi's.

"Come on," the quiet mechanic tapped his hip and gave him a quick kiss, "let's go and give him a hand and get you a couple of roommates."


	10. B-Ball vs V-Ball

Bokuto asked Asahi to stay, he was scared that if he panicked, Kuroo wouldn't be able to handle both the Kasamatsu twins and him. He didn't want to screw things up by being here, but both Kuroo and Bokuto wanted to lay things on the line from the start.

 

The Kasamatsu twins arrived right on time. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I'm Yukio and this is my sister Yui."

"I'm Koturo Bokuto everyone calls me either Kou or Bo, please come in." Bokuto moved back to make room for the pair to remove their shoes and close the door. "Let me give you tour. The entryways a fair size, so far we have our overcoats here. We have a large calendar with both of our schedules on it, so we have an idea of where each other is." Bokuto moved further into the apartment, "The kitchen. I'd say that Kuroo and I share the cooking duties, but in all honesty, I do the majority of the cooking. Kuroo is more then willing to help with clean up. Kuroo mentioned that you play basketball, Yukio. Do you still?" Bokuto was trying to be friendly without being overly hyper.

"Yeah, I'm on the University team, sitting on the bench, most of the time." Yukio grimaced, it was tough being back at the bottom of the pile after being top dog. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, both Kuroo and I still play volleyball although on opposing teams. The teams we are on are made up of guys we used to play against as well as ones we've never met before. There's a group of about five or six of us that still get together once in a while."

Kuroo and Asahi were in the living room. "Hey," Kuroo stood. "This is Asahi, he's a friend of ours, anyway as you can see this dining and living room. Down the hall here is the laundry. There are the two smaller bedrooms, one is Bokuto's and the other is the one I'm using. Further down the hall is the bathroom and the larger bedroom." Kuroo opened the door to his bedroom to let the twins see what it looked like. He then let the twins look in on the bathroom and the larger bedroom. 

"You're right, this is the only room that could potentially hold two people." Yui walk in and did a turn. "You know, Yukio and I talked about it and while we could share a room. I mean we did growing up for years. I think, if you're ok share a room with a stranger, Kuroo. I'd rather take the room you're in now."

"So you'll take it?" Bokuto was starting to get excited.

"Well we do need to sit down and talk. But yes, if all goes well with this, then I think we'd like to live here. It's not too far from the campus. The apartment has everything we could want, and you're willing to accommodate the two of us. We both generally make up our minds fairly quickly." Yukio was glad for the time that he and Yui had talked after meeting Kuroo that afternoon. 

"Let's go and sit at the table and talk." Kuroo lead the way back out to the kitchen. Asahi must have overheard at least part of the conversation because he had cups out for tea and a plate of Bokuto's cookie ready for everyone. He also had out two notepads and pens. When Bokuto looked at him he just shrugged.

"Daichi always took notes at the group meetings so that all questions could be answered and concerns could be addressed."

"Good idea, babe." Kuroo leaned in gave him a quick kiss before gesturing to Yukio and Yui to sit down. The shocked looks from Bokuto and Asahi let Kuroo know that he had slipped up.   
"I guess you can see why our other potential roommates backed out." Bokuto decided to use the moment to explain. "They were cousins, one of which knew the two of us, but when it came right down to living with a gay man, they had issues and decided to back out."

"Well that's not an issue for us." Yui spoke up, "I'm gay. Well.."

"Yui." Yukio sounded almost scolding.

"No, Yukio. The reason we're in this mess is mostly because of me, but we need to lay it out and be honest. My roommate brought in her boyfriend. The thing is we were dating just before that. I didn't know that she was bi and when she brought him in it really threw me. They wanted a threesome with the two of them as the primary couple, but I'm not interested in sex with men and I don't trust him to stick to my boundaries. I don't sleep much in the apartment so I try to crash at Yukio's room."

Yukio wanted to reach for his sister but he had chosen to sit across from her instead. Asahi proved to be just as perceptive as Kuroo, he reached out to rub her back. "It's ok, we get it."

Yukio spoke through gritted teeth, "unfortunately, my room isn't much safer. My roommate is a complete asshole who thinks nothing of rifling through my stuff. So when Yui needs to sleep I have to be there as well. I don't trust him not to try something. There's already rumors that he's willing to slip something into drinks to make girls more compliant. I want out of there before he ruins my reputation as well."

"In that case, move in now." Bokuto face was serious. "With Asahi here, we can move Kuroo over to the other room tonight, and even if it means sleeping surrounded by some of his stuff, you'll be safe here. I mean Kuroo's in a relationship with Asahi and won't try anything. I'm straight, but it'll take someone special to deal with my type of crazy. We can even put a lock on the door if you want."

"Bokuto." Asahi's voice was stern.

Bokuto bowed his head, "I guess it's my turn to spell it out. I have bipolar and panic attacks. Asahi and Kuroo help me deal with them."

"I have panic attacks too, so I know what your going through," he set his hand on Koturo's leg under the table. Something to let his friend know that he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, so I'm on a plethora of medication to keep me sane or at least sane-ish. It doesn't stop the attacks but it does help. Kuroo and Asahi have been really great about dealing with them."

Yukio and Yui shared a look, "so is there a specific trigger or something we should look out for?" Yui wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to set him off.

"I need to keep my room off limits, but otherwise I really don't know. Asashi? Kuroo?" Bokuto really didn't pay much attention to what brought on his attacks.

"Don't treat him any different. Bokuto should be able to tell you if something is bothering him. We know that excess stress is a trigger for sure." Asahi commented, "and when he's feeling threatened. He generally clams up and hides in a corner. If that happens give Kuroo or me a call. I actually live in the building just across the courtyard. I should be getting home. I open tomorrow and you guys need to talk rent and utilities and the like. I can likely borrow the shops truck to help move your stuff over whenever you want to move. We can even give Daichi and Oikawa a call to have them help."

"Shop truck?" Yukio liked the tall man, he had a nice calming presences. 

"Yeah I work at a garage not far away. I go to the same college as Bokuto, taking mostly night classes on mechanics when I'm not playing volleyball." Asahi stood, clearing his cup, but pouring more tea for everyone else.

"Cool. Our dad is a mechanic." Yukio shook his hand. 

Yui gave him a nod of her head a little wink which cause the tall man to blush furiously. "I look forward to see more of you." The double entendre was unexpected but it let him know that she would definitely fit into this group. 

Asahi let himself out and went home. He hoped that things went well for Bokuto and Kuroo. They wouldn't say it, but they really needed the help another roommate or two would provide. His apartment was quiet. He changed into his work out clothes, but sat on the couch and tried to relax but his body was humming with nervous energy. He couldn't call Kuroo or Bokuto. He was about to give Daichi a call when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Azumane. What's up?"

"Suga." The relief in his voice was evident.

"You okay." Koshi was worried all of a sudden. He had called Asahi on a whim and now it seems like one of his best friends was possibly having a panic attack. "Do you need me to call Kuroo or someone?"

"No, I'm okay Suga, honestly. I was just over at Kuroo's they're talking to the Kasamatsu twins about being roommates. I came back here and just got nervous. I was just going to give Daichi a call but you beat me too it. So what's new back home?"

"Oh my god the news, Tanaka just told me tonight which was why I was calling you. Daichi didn't answer his phone the guy has a message to listen to to when he gets back from wherever. Anyway, Takeda-Sensei is getting married."

"No way." Takeda-Sensei had been the teacher advisor for the volleyball club last year and again this year. The poor guy had volunteered even though he knew nothing about the sport. He had relied on Daichi and Suga to run the practices and keep the first and second years under control. He had called and begged other schools for practice matches and he had put in so much extra work to convince Keshin Ukai to be their coach and learn as much as he could about the sport he suddenly became so passionate about. "That's wonderful. Do you know who he's marrying?"

"I know that she's an office worker. She's come to a couple of the school games. I guess she used to swim in high school. She suits him. He's a lot more confident around her and it's nice to see. She doesn't treat the team like an annoyance. According to Tanaka they're planning a summer wedding, so it won't get in the way of the school year."

Asahi let Suga ramble on for a while know that his friend was doing it to help him calm down and get his mind off of whatever it was that had him so revved up earlier. "Thanks, Suga you've calmed me down again. I'll let you go, I'm sure you have class first thing hint he morning. I'll work out here for a bit then head off to bed."

"Okay, it's good to know that you were ready to call Daichi."

"Well my first thought was Kuroo."

"Only natural since your dating, how's that going by the way?"

Asahi burst into laughter. "It's been a comedy of errors. Every date in last two weeks has started out with just the two of us but ended up as a group thing. We've both been frustrated trying to get some time with just the two of us. I seriously thought that was going to happen the other night. He came over unexpectedly for supper and things started getting good, when his alarm went off. He'd set up a predetermined time to call Bokuto which ended up being a good thing cause the guy was a mess. He had a major panic attack at a restraurant and poor Gora had no idea what to do. We went and brought him home and the three of us ended up crashing for the night on their couch."

Suga laughed, "well there's no time limit and nothing stating you have to jump into a physical relationship by this date." They both knew that Suga was thinking about his own relationship with Tanaka. The two had been dating for almost two years and they'd yet to be able to more then heavy make out sessions due to Tanaka's issues. "I'll catch you later Azumane, best of luck with your courses."

"Same to you Suga, say hi to the gang for me." Asahi hung up the phone then went out to the balcony to work out before going to bed like he told Suga he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me, through out this roller coaster ride. What started as a little story idea has gone on and on and on and on. Convention season is almost at an end and I'll be able to focus more on writing and finishing the multitude of fics I have on the go.


	11. The setup?

Asahi spent the next couple of days with a grin on his face. Work was going really well; his boss at the apartment had given him a raise for a job well done; he'd even met up with Diachi and Oikawa a couple of times for coffee; but the best was the random texts he'd gotten throughout the days and nights. Kuroo was definitely going the extra mile to romance him since they hadn't been able to s[end any time together. There were a number of snapchats and messages asking how his day was going and sharing pieces of his own. He made his way to the gym for practice.

"Azumane!" Asashi turned to see Bokuto coming towards him, with two other teammates.

"Komaki, Shibuya how are you?" Asahi waited for the three to catch up, "Bo how are the new roomies working out?"

Komaki threw an arm around Asahi and continued towards the gym, "Azumane, let me tell you about the sweetest thing that's happened to me all semester."

"Oh for crying out loud are you still going on about that," Shibuya rolled his eyes. 

Bokuto laughed at their antics.

"Don't tease him, he can't help it. Of course we should get together and run an intervention for poor Aiko to find out just what it is that she sees in this guy that has her staying with him for so long." Asahi joined in on the laughter. 

Komaki blushed but took the ribbing as it was said between friends, "anyway these pions just don't recognize what a jewel of a woman I have, like you would, Azumane. She's perfect for me."

Shibuya and Bokuto just shook their heads, "Shibi, he does remember that Asahi is gay right?"

The four friends joked and talked even after they started warm ups. Practice went on in much the same vein. Drills and a practice match with some much needed banter in between. Asahi was standing on the sidelines watching Bokuto on the court. The man never failed to impress him. Neither of them were the aces for this team, but that didn't mean they weren't valued. He guessed that was the difference between a high school team and a university team. 

"Let's call it a night. Clean up and get out of here. I'll see you all Thursday night for practice." The Captain, watched as the team quickly broke into groups to put the equipment away, "Hey Azumane, walk with me."

Asahi grabbed his water bottle and joined Koji, a second year education student just outside the gym door. "How can I help Captain?" That was the other thing that Asahi liked, this team honored people based on merit not on age. Koji was the best man to be the captain regardless of the fact that there were other students older then him.

"Bokuto said that you were the only other player on the this team that fully understands his mental states." The captain was trying not to put Asahi on the spot.

Asahi nodded, "we've played against each other last year, and our teams got to be great friends. We live next to each other now. His roommate, my former captain and another former opponent are on the other University team." He didn't mean to ramble but the look Koji was making, made him a little nervous.

"So you guy's are close." Koji like the two first years, they brought a new dimension to team. Both men had what it took to make the team a close knit group as opposed to just a group a men. "Bokuto, said that you knew ways to handle him when he flys off the handle."

Asashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "well I know how his former setter handled him, and I can certainly call Akaashi and get some tips for on the court. I've dealt with Bokuto when he's been off the court."

"But you DO know his history? And he trusts you?"

"Yeah, he does." That was one thing that Asahi was confident in.

"Alright, so if Bokuto looks like he's going to go down, I'll leave it up to you. If you need help, just let us know. I don't want to isolate him, but I don't want to do more damage by doing the wrong thing. You get me." Koji wasn't going to mention the two other teammates who wanted the unstable wing spiker off the team.

Asahi tried to be reassuring, "He's always bounced back pretty quick when it comes to volleyball, Captain." 

Koji nodded and made his way back inside to check on clean up.

"Asahi," Bokuto's voice beckoned from the far door, "come on, I did your share, we're done for the night." Bokuto had done his friends share of clean up. If the Captain wanted to talk to Asahi, then he'd help Asahi, so they could get out of there on time. 

Asahi joined Bokuto as they walked towards the club room to shower and change to regular clothes. The two friends chatted the entire walk back to the apartment. 

"How are things going with Kuroo?"

Asahi blushed as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "He's been really sweet. We've spent more time talking then anything else."

Boukto nudged his friend, "it's been a blast watching him panic over how to approach you at every turn. The number of nights I've laughed at him." His voice boomed with laughter. "He has called Kenma almost every night to ask just what he should do and how far he should push."

The blush darkened even further, Asahi wasn't sure he wanted to know just what Kuroo and Kenma were talking about each night. Maybe if he talked to Kenma, he could get Kuroo to move a little faster? He shook his head. Nope, he should just man up and make the first move.

"Man can you get any redder?"

"Bokuto!?" Asahi ducked his head, wishing that once again he had his hair to hide behind.

"Hey, I can't help it, you blush so easily." Looking up as they exited the train station Bokuto continued on, "it's kinda nice really. I mean, I know Kuroo dated a lot that last year in high school. The fact that he had a number of one night stands sure doesn't put him in a good light. But the way he's so careful with you, treating you like the finest glass." Bokuto panicked, "oh I didn't mean that he sees you as being weak or anything. It's more that you are something precious to him."

"No, I get it." Asahi smiled at the comparison, "it just that things are moving slowly, and...." He did he want to bring this up to Bokuto? 

"You want him to take things to the next step and fuck you through the mattress right?"

"Something like that," Asahi was glad they were almost home. 

"If that's what you want, you're going to need to do so over at your place, especially now with Kuroo and Yukio sharing a room now."

"Well I'm not sure that I'm that brave." Asahi tried to see himself propositioning his boyfriend and could only see himself being embarrassed.

"Don't overthink it. I honestly don't think it will be too long before Tetsu gives in and jumps you himself." Bokuto laughed and pulled Asahi behind him. "Come on upstairs for a bit." Bokuto opened the apartment door, calling out a greeting, "hello."

"Bokuto?" 

"Yo! Yui? Hey, I brought Asahi over." The two men removed their shoes and moved further into the apartment.

"I have a pot of tea made. Yukio and Kuroo are still at practice for another half hour or so." Yui was sitting at the table, textbook in front of her.

Asahi sat at the table while Bokuto walked into the kitchen, "ohhh and you even have supper started. Awesome Yui."

She laughed as the two sat down, "I may have started it, but you were the one to put it together this morning. Azumane it's good to see you again."

Asahi bowed, "please call me Asahi."

"And I'm Yui, no sense calling both of us Kasamatsu."   
Conversation flowed easily, Yui and Bokuto being the type that drew others to them. Cheerful and seemingly carefree they drew Asahi out of his shell. They talked about their classes and homework. Asahi was able to give Yui a hand with her stats work, while Bo put the finishing touches on supper. He added comments and jokes, from the kitchen. Bokuto was glad that Yui and Asahi seemed to get along, he had the feeling that Yui could use some more friends.

"Have you talked to Daichi lately?" Bokuto had an idea, but wasn't sure how it would go.

Asahi shook his head, "not really, I mean I talked to Suga last week, and Daichi texted me a couple of days ago to give me shit but that's been about it."

Bokuto just nodded, that sounded like the former captain. "We don't have a game this weekend do we?" He walked over to the calendar to see who had what written down. The four of them tried to keep all major things on one calendar to keep everyone in the loop be it a major project, exam, or game. "Doesn't look like either Yukio or Kuroo have anything written in either."

"What are you thinking Koturo?" Yui was curious now.

"I'm thinking that we invite a could of our other friends over, you and Yukio can invite some as well. Daichi and Oikawa both play volleyball with Kuroo and Asahi knows them both."

Asahi nodded, "Daichi was my former captain, and Oikawa the captain of a rival team, we're all freshmen and they're good guys."

Yui smiled, "so what you're saying is that you want to have a bit of a party, only this time you want Yukio and I to invite some of our friends as well?"

He shot her the finger guns along with his killer smile. "You got it."

The dark haired beauty shook her head. Here she was living with two absolutely gorgeous men, not including her brother, both of whom were sweet and considerate and neither one of them did a thing for her. Of course one play for the other team, but dam it if Bokuto didn't feel more like her best friend then a potential boyfriend. "Alright, but you do know that Yukio might kibosh the whole plan."

"Nah, I'll get him to agree. Yukio's cool."

"Great you think I'm cool, so what is it you want me to agree to?" Yukio and Kuroo stood in the entry way watching the way the other three froze like children with their hands stuck in the cookie jar.

"A party Yukio, we wanna have a party." Bokuto turn his puppy dog eyes on the basketball player and waited for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while and that this chapter is so short; not mention the sucky title. Hopefully I can put more time into writing. Limiting myself to trying to finish two fictions (instead of the seventeen others I have on the go) Thanks again for the patience.


	12. Introducing Basketball to Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio Kasamatsu brings his basketball friends over for a a small house party with his roommates volleyball friends.
> 
> I own neither Haikyuu nor Kuroko no Basket, I just enjoy the characters

The party was small and consisted mostly of volleyball and basketball players as many of Yui's friends couldn't make it.   
Yui sat alone on the couch, she was contemplating the idea of hiding in her room when Asahi stopped in front of her.

"May I join you?" He held two wine glasses and waited for her to nod before sitting down and handing her a glass. "It's ginger ale, I wasn't sure if you drank or not, but two beer is my limit."

She smiled, genuinely glad he had joined her, "whether I drink or not doesn't really matter. So tell me again who are all these people?"

Asahi smiled, he'd had a feeling that Yui was more like him then her brother was. He would have preferred to stand be the wall and fade into the background. Yukio, while not the life of the party like Bokuto and Kuroo, was definitely more outgoing of the pair. "Ok, the brunette with model like looks is Toru Oikawa, he's a setter on the same team as Kuroo and from my old prefecture. The one talking to your brother right now is, Diachi Sawamura, he was my captain last year and has been one of my best friends since the beginning of high school. Daichi also plays with Kuroo and is Oikawa's roommate. Bokuto is talking to Masaki Gora and his girlfriend Eri Miyanoshita. Both of them have a couple of classes with Bokuto this year. Gora was the captain of his High school volleyball team last year and Eri was the manager. ". Asahi took a drink and looked around, "the last three are over in the kitchen there talking to Kuroo. The one with his arm around the girl is Tobi Komaki. He's on our team this year, his girlfriend is Aiko, I think her first name is Hinata, but I haven't really met her yet. The other guy is Noya Shibuya, he also plays with us. They're both good guys." He could see the look in her eyes. She wanted to join in the conversation, but didn't have the courage to start talking to someone she didn't know. Man was she ever like him. He could think of three people right away who would be able to get her to open up without making it too weird. Taking into consideration which school she went to, he went for the closest person. "Oikawa!"

Toru turned and flashed his smiled at Asahi and the girl he was sitting with. "Azumane, who is this lovely lady and why do you have her all to yourself?" 

Asahi just shook his head, while Yui blushed. "This is Yui Kasamatsu, she and her twin brother Yukio are the new roommates for Kuroo and Bokuto. They both go to your university, although I must admit I forget what it is that you are studying Yui?"

"Yui? On a first name basis already? Really Asahi you move remarkably quick on some things." Oikawa's wink and the nudge in the stomach had the big man blushing furiously.

"It's easier that way. I know how it is on sports teams, calling out last names and such, having two Kasamatsus would just get confusing. It doesn't help much that our first names are so close sounding either." Yui was anxious, she didn't want her new friend to get bugged too much much.

Asahi nudged Oikawa back, "don't pay too much attention to Oikawa, he really likes to be the center of attention." 

"Don't be so mean," Oikawa pouted, "I didn't want to be the center of attention, I just like to know all the gossip first." He smiled and threw an arm around Asahi's waist, "So may I call you Yui as well?"

Yui looked at Asahi, this guy was so over the top he almost reminded her of the way Kise acted when he didn't want anyone to look below the surface. 

Azumane nodded, "Toru can act like a complete ass, especially on the court, but he's really a great guy."

"Well as long as you're only an ass on the court then I guess you can you can call me Yui as well."

Oikawa flashed his brilliant smile, "that is great, I promise not to abuse such a wonderful privilege. If I could ask, do you know who these other gentlemen are?"

"Well the two talking to my brother and Diachi are Yoshinori Susa and Taisuke Otsubo." She looked for the third man only to see that Kuroo had left the group he had been talking to and was now chatting with Imayoshi. "Shoichi Imayoshi Is talking to Kuroo they were all on teams that played against my brother in high school. Otsubo and Imayoshi are the only two that are still playing this year, Susa is in a couple of my classes. Imayoshi and Susa were on the same team in high school as captain and vice captain."

Susa hearing his name mentioned excused himself from his former rivals and made his way over to Yui and the two men there. "Hello, I'm Yoshinori Susa." He gave a small bow.

"Asashi Azumane and this Toru Oikawa, we were just explaining to Yui who the volleyball players were and she was introducing the basketball player to us." Asahi gave an awkward bow from his seated position.

"Cool," Susa pulled up a chair and joined the three, "so do the two of you still play?"

***

Kuroo took a moment to survey the apartment. He'd spent time moving among the other groups. It was a good thing that almost all of their friends were the type that could talk to almost anyone. Yukio's teammate seemed be similar and were great guys to talk to. 

"Kuroo? Right?" The dark haired bespectacled man leaned a hip against the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah," Tetsuro held out his hand. "Imoyashi it's nice to meet you. Yukio has talked about your mind for strategies. We're planning on coming to your game next week."

"Hmm, well, Kasamatsu is no slouch himself, the guy has tenacity to spare. We were pretty good rivals in high school even though our aces were friends. We were close in our own way."

Kuroo laughed, looking over at his now boyfriend, "I know how that works."

Imoyashi sipped his drink, "I guess you do. Anyway it's great to see how relaxed Kasamatsu is now that he and his sister are living here."

Kuroo hummed, something told him that the sleepy eyed basketball player had an ulterior motive for wanting Yukio happy, one that nothing to do with how the man played basketball. The conversation continued, Imoyashi was an interesting guy. He scanned the room primarily he wanted to make sure that everyone was doing alright, but he also wanted to make sure that Bokuto, Asahi and to some degree Yui weren't being overwhelmed. Bokuto was chatting up a storm with Eri and Gora and using both hands to do it. Kuroo figured he was just fine. Asahi and Yui were sitting together with Oikawa and another guy, the way they were holding hands let him know that they'd have to get either one or both of them out of there soon. Yukio must have a sixth sense when it came to his sister, or it might be the fabled twin thing because the centre excused himself from the conversation went to stand directly behind her, hands on her shoulders. 

Kuroo tensed, Yukio would look after Yui, but would he help Asahi? Would Asahi ask for help from the other man?

Imoyashi slapped him on the shoulder, "go, check on your man."

"Actually, I think, he's okay." Tetsuro watched as Yukio pulled his sister up and out to the balcony. Oikawa moved closer to Susa effectively pushing Asahi off the couch. In fact; he was pretty sure he heard the pretty setter tell the shy man to move over, and he was almost positive that the man was doing so as a way to get Asahi out of a situation that was causing him stress. Asahi took the couple of empty bottles that were close by and brought them into the kitchen where he was well within hands reach of Kuroo. "Now that you're here..." Once Asahi's hands were empty, Tetsu slipped a finger into Asahi's belt loop and pulled him into his embrace. Asahi's back to Kuroo's front, his arms wrapped around his waist, Kuroo rested his chin on Asahi's shoulder. "You doing ok?"

Asahi nodded, blushing at how close he was being held. He knew that the majority of the people here were his friends and already knew that the two men were in a relationship, but he basketball players added a new dynamic.

"Don't think too hard," Imoyashi's voice was low and smooth, "Kuroo's just marking his territory. If he didn't I just might have made a move." His smile was genuine. "Susa is a good guy but he very oblivious. I know that Otsubo has told him point blank to not come on so strong to anyone and the guy just doesn't get it. The guy just has one of those personalities, he means well."

Three hours later, Bokuto saw Daichi out of the apartment as the last guest to leave. Kuroo was washing the last of the dishes, while Yukio and Yui was straightening up the rest of the apartment. Koturo flopped down on the couch and pulled Yui down beside him. "We're done and that was a great party."

Yui giggled as she leaned in the silver haired man, "well maybe next time I'll have some of my classmates come over and we can hook you with someone."

"Aahhh, don't worry about that." Bokuto blushed, "between volleyball and school I don't have a lot of time to devote to a relationship right now, but thank you so much for thinking about me." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Yukio you have some really good friends."

"I have to agree, I really liked talking to Imoyashi," Kuroo dried his hands off and joined the others on the couch.   
Yukio was sitting sideways in a chair, his legs over the arm as he smiled, "those three are pretty cool. Imoyashi and Otsubo are guys that have my back on the court, and had my respect during high school. Susa was a great player, but had injured his knee during his last summer. He could likely still play, but decided to focus on his studies."

"He's super smart and has been a great help in class," Yui interjected, "two of my professors have asked him to help as a tutor."

"Oh he's smart enough, Imoyashi is smarter, the guy's a certified genius, but Susa has a way of making the information accessible that the other guys don't." Yukio stretched, "alright, enough of this I'm off to bed. We have practice tomorrow and I don't want to be the only one dragging my ass."

Bokuto laughed as he got up and helped Yui to stand, "no I have practice as well. Everyone off to get they're beauty rest."


End file.
